Guardians in the Night
by Spyridon
Summary: COMPLETE: The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.
1. Call in the Middle of the Night

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter One: Call in the Middle of the Night_**

* * *

The forest around Billy was silent; the only sound of the crickets chirping and the owls hooting as they silently flew through the night air. The full moon was slowly sailing across the sky as he walked through the dark brush.

The leaves crunched under his feet as he paused at the edge of cliff, the forest sweeping away into the night. He could see the outline of the mountains on the edge of the horizon to the east. It had been a long time since he taken a night-walk into the woods. The very last time was when he still had the Ninjetti Powers.

Billy's hand crept up to where a necklace hung around his neck where a single pale wolf fang was separated by dark blue and silver beads Kim had given him before she had left for the Pan Global. He sat on his haunches, his back against a tree. Everything was changing. The things he was once sure of were now doubtful. The friendship he had shared with the other Rangers that once seemed unshakable was strained.

He hardly saw anyone anymore. While the others headed off to the Juice Bar for some shakes, he was stuck in the Zord Bay, repairing all of their Zords after each battle. It was as if he was forgotten, lost in the sands of the old times.

A tear trickled down his check as other times began to rise up within his mind; the five of them laughing as they ate a snack at the Youth Center then six. The changing of the guards as Zack, Trini, and Jason left and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha replaced them. Finally back to five when the Power Coins were destroyed and Aisha replaced by Tanya. He was now on the outside looking in, watching as the others morphed and went into battle. Billy wiped at the tears, frustrated that he had let his emotions get the better of him.

A branch snapped behind him causing him to turn around, slipping into a defensive stance. He was shocked to see the biggest timber wolf he had ever seen standing on a moss-covered boulder, the bright golden eyes staring right at him.

"William." The soft sigh ghosted to his ears. Billy took a step back, his hands coming up further.

"Who are you?"

The ears of the wolf flicked forward. A ghost of a smile touched the wolf's features as an eerie howl reverberated through the valley. A deep, yearning awoke within Billy, a long forgotten feeling rising from the depths where it slept. Billy walked forward, the need to answer the call echoing to the very core of his spirit overcoming his suspicion.

"Come, we must answer the call of the pack." The wolf agilely leaped off the rock and landed beside the startled teen.

"But I'm no longer a part of the pack. I lost the right when my Power was taken away." Billy protested.

A chuckle escaped from the wolf. "William, the Power was never taken from you. It sleeps within you even now. You will always be a member of the pack, young one." The howl came again. "We must go." The wolf said urgently. Gently but firmly, the wolf nudged the teenager forward with his head.

Billy hesitated once more. "Go where?"

"To where the light meets the darkness; the place where the day dies and night is born." With one last nudge, the wolf sprinted off with Billy right behind him.

The hard ground rushed beneath their feet, the branches whipping around them. Billy leaped over rocks and roots, trying to keep the swift creature within his sights. The moon rose ever higher, casting its pale light down on the forest below.

Time passed. Billy felt the pulse of his blood in his veins, the sweat trickling down his face. His face and arms stung as the branches sliced into his skin as he passed. Air rushed in and out his lungs, his body trying to draw in more. Pain radiated through his body as his feet slammed back to the earth with every step. He had to keep moving.

Ahead, Billy aw the wolf gracefully climb the steep hill before him. He was tired, his muscles aching from the forced run in the dead of night. The mist coming in from the coast covered the rocks, making them wet and slippery.

The wolf disappeared over the crest. The exhausted teenager moved on, climbing steadily, his feet and hands slipping as he tried to get a good grip. His breathing was beginning to get labored, the pain in his chest increasing. Blood began to seep from the small cuts on his fingers.

Reaching over, he pulled himself up onto the ledge. He closed his eyes suddenly as a bright white light flashed before him. The pain in his body erupted. As he fell into the darkness of his mind, he heard a whisper in his ear. "William."

* * *

Dayleen Mazares threw her pack next to the door, relieved school was over. Her parents were on vacation for the next three weeks in room. Why not spend the next four weeks in front of the TV and the mall? With a smile on her lips, she collapsed on her bed, flicking on the big TV.

A scream rose in her throat as a flash of light enveloped her. . . .

* * *

Scott Lopez landed with a hard thump, his bicycle coming to a stop near his friend Joseph Romero. "What did you think of that?" He asked, taking off his helmet.

Joseph snorted. "You were lucky that you landed that flip on your bike or I would be calling 911 right now."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Scott said.

His friend only shrugged his shoulders. Flipping his board onto the edge of the half-pipe, Joseph leaned over. Scott watched as Joseph did a couple of 180s. A second before Joseph landed a back flip, he screamed out a warning. . . .

* * *

Toni Alanis and her boyfriend Mark Ramirez walked down the middle of Angel Grove Park. They had just left the movie theaters, her breath softly misting in the air.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Mark." Toni said, giving her pleased boyfriend a soft kiss on his cheek.

Mark slid an arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm going out with you."

"You better believe it." They couldn't even scream as their eyes were blinded by white light.

* * *

Duamutef stood quietly, the bodies of six young adults. He walked silently toward the first teenager he had chosen. The former Blue Ranger of Zordon's Chosen. William Cranston. The ancient warrior felt the repressed feelings the young one had buried ever since he first felt the loss of a loved one; such pain.

Gray-blue eyes swept over the still forms; the Wolf, the Velociraptor, the Serpent, the Badger, the Mustang, and the Panther were all here. He only needed to find the Raven, the Fox, the Osprey, the Tiger, and the Squirrel and the team would be complete.

The Fallen Swords were waiting for their owners. The lines of the old must be reborn for a new battle was on the horizon; a battle of terrible proportions, one that needed all eleven Sentinels and nine Rangers.

* * *

Luckily for Duamutef, the other five were sleeping. Gabriel Lewis, Kayla Bodden, Ryan Gage, Rebekkah Knight, and Jessie Rios were all picked up from their beds.

Now all eleven Sentinels were chosen.

* * *

_From the depths of a dying planet, shall the new line rise_  
_Re-forge the silent swords, sound the deadly call_  
_Sentinels of the Ninjetti, awake!_


	2. Animal Guides

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Animal Guides_**

* * *

Dulcea waited, watching from her perch. Duamutef had contacted her. The Fallen Swords were going to be activated.

No sooner had the thought came to her mind when a bright light filled the ancient temple. It retreated, leaving eleven startled teenagers in its wake. One of them she recognized immediately.

* * *

Dayleen immediately recognized all of the people she was seeing; every single on them went to Angel Grove High. Within a few minutes all of them were chatting with each other.

"Why do you think we're here?" Ryan asked Dayleen.

"I wouldn't know." Dayleen shrugged her shoulders.

"Man, do I feel underdressed." Gabriel stated as he looked down at himself. He was dressed only in boxer shorts and a shirt. "I was sleeping in my bed."

It looked like they were in the ruins of an ancient temple that sat on the outer rim of a large crater. Rising from the forested depths was a large monolith. The sun itself was beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Scott yelled.

"Indeed, there is." A green cloaked figure appeared at his side.

"Whoa!" Scott instinctively jumped away from her, heading to where the others had huddled together.

"Welcome to the planet Phaedos." The figure greeted.

"Planet?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on. You want us to believe that we're on another planet after being kidnapped?" Gabriel said.

Billy was curious to why they were all here. "Dulcea, exactly why are we here?"

The figure removed her cloak, revealing a woman in a green bikini. "To start on your journey."

"Excuse me but I think you lost us here." Dayleen pointed to all of the others including her.

Dulcea smiled warmly. "William has been here once before, young one when he and his friends journeyed here to quest for the Ninjetti Powers."

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to Billy. "You're a Power Ranger?" Mark croaked out.

Billy shook his head. "Not anymore. I handed someone else my position on the team after our Ninjetti coins were destroyed."

"And a noble sacrifice it was, William." Dulcea motioned for the group to follow her. "But we must hurry if we are to find your animal spirits." They followed her to where a huge pit was in the middle of the floor and soon Dulcea had a great bonfire roaring. "Gather around." The eleven teens circled the fire, watching as Dulcea grabbed a handful of powder from a bag. She turned to them.

"Look deep with yourselves and accept your animal guides for they were never lead you wrong on your path." Dulcea blew the dust into the fire. The flames leaped upward, twisting and dancing wildly. Sparks left the blaze, shooting toward them. The glowing embers flew faster until they exploded in a small explosion.

When they opened their eyes, they were dressed in what resembled Ninja outfits.

"Dulcea, this doesn't look like the ones I wore the first time here." Billy said, lifting his hands.

"No, it would not, William as you were questing for the Ninjetti Powers. You are now questing for the right to be a Sentinel of the Ninjetti." Dulcea walked calmly before him. "As before, William, you are the proud Wolf, cunning and swift, Lord of the Forest." Billy was outfitted with an almost exact replica of the Ninjetti uniform that he wore when questing a year earlier. The same medallion was on his chest but the colors were different. Dark blue slowly but surely blended into the deepest black on the outer edges.

Dulcea moved on. "Dayleen, you are the feared Velociraptor, intelligent and fierce." Her uniform was red that turned into a silvery gray with a medallion that bore the extinct predator.

"Scott, the agile and deadly Serpent." He was in a dark green uniform with royal purple trim, the medallion holding the coiling assassin.

"Wild and untamable Joseph, you are the free Mustang, lord of the open plains." His uniform was white that faded into a dark yellow, the rearing horse on his chest.

"Fearless Toni, the aggressive Badger, lady of the earth." The young teen was in a dark brown uniform that blended into a dark gold, an angry badger on her chest.

"Young Mark, you are the silent Panther, lord of the jungle." He was in black that faded into indigo, the clawing cat on his medallion.

"Gabriel, the Raven, holder of the life's mysteries." Gabriel was in dark green with black trimmings, the watchful bird on his chest.

"Kayla, you are clever Fox, gentle sister of the Wolf." She was outfitted in a deep orange with white edges, the elegant fox on her medallion.

"Ryan, you are the daring Osprey, lord of the coast." The teen was in a gray Ninjetti uniform with white edges, the proud bird on his.

"Rebekkah, the ferocious tigress, active hunter of the night." She was in a silver uniform with orange stripes, the fighting tiger on her medallion.

"Jessie, what is wrong?" Dulcea stopped before the forlorn teen.

"I'm a squirrel." She pointed at her medallion, the small animal on hers.

"You need not be saddened by your animal." Dulcea placed a finger under her chin. "For the Squirrel is remarkable creature; they are flexible and wary, able to sense danger when others cannot." Jessie looked down her uniform, the sleek amber whispering away into sun-rose.

Dulcea stepped away. "These are your animal guides, from which your Sentinel power will be based on upon. You should rest now for tomorrow you will begin your quest." The flame roared once more. When it retreated, Dulcea was gone.


	3. A Single Step

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Three: A Single Step_**

* * *

Billy leaned against the temple column, remembering that Tommy had done the same thing when the Power Rangers came here. He looked at the monolith in the distance. The full moon was bathed in blood-red skies as it sunk beneath the horizon.

"I still can't believe that I'm a Squirrel." Jessie said as she walked up to Billy.

"What's wrong with being a Squirrel?"

"Let me see, they are six inches long and non-lethal." Jessie sarcastically said.

Billy smiled. He had almost the exact same conversation with Adam. "One of the Power Rangers was a Frog. He was bummed out by it."

"Frogs can be poisonous. Squirrels can't."

"Okay the, what animal would you have chosen?"

"I don't know, maybe a bear or a lion."

"Why would you want to be a lion? They sleep on their collective butts almost 20 hours a day." Dayleen said as she walked up behind them. "Bears are great fighters but damn, do they have a temper!"

Billy nodded. "Dulcea said that Squirrels are wary. That could help us if we are going to get to the monolith."

"How long did that take you?" Dayleen nodded toward the giant rock.

"The better part of a day."

"Well we should get moving don't you think?"

"We should wait for Dulcea to arrive. The last time I journeyed through there was for the Ninjetti Powers. This time we are questing for something totally different." Billy warned her.

"That is correct, Billy." Dulcea appeared by his side. "You will be journeying to the other side of the monolith where the Temple of the Sentinels is."

"And I'm also thinking that the trials are going to be different and harder as well?"

"Yes." Dulcea said. "The other side of the monolith holds the Temple of the Sentinels. The trials of which you must face will test you." Dulcea looked over everyone. "Remember, when you are Ninjetti, nothing is impossible." The warrior's form changed her body molding into a Snowy Owl. The beautiful bird gave a loud call before flying off.

"Too bad she can't come with us." Joseph said. "We sure could use her help."

"Dulcea can't leave the plateau. Is she does, she'll start to age rapidly." Billy looked over the group. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Toni said, sliding her hand between Mark's fingers.

"Then let's go." Billy led the way, stepping carefully down the stone steps. Dayleen brought up the rear.

* * *

The group slowly made their way toward their goal. The sun was midway when they stumbled on their first obstacle. Mists had begun to creep into the forest, shrouding the bases of the giant trees and the forest floor.

"You know, in the movies, this is usually a really bad sign." Gabriel remarked, stepping carefully as he walked over a rocky area.

"I personally think you've been watching too many movies." Scott said.

Jessie stopped her hand landing on Billy's arm. "I think Gabriel's right; something is definitely wrong and is starting to creep me out."

Billy looked at her, remembering Dulcea's words. He listened, his body tense. "Do you hear anything?" Everyone shook their heads. "I don't hear any of the normal wildlife."

Instinctively, the group huddled together once more, eyes peering into the darkness searching for any signs. Suddenly, with a loud cry, shadowy warriors charged out of the gray mists. "The huddle broke as the two forces clashed.

Billy ducked, the punch whistling past his ear. He threw one of his own to his opponent's side, hearing a satisfying thump as he rolled away. He came to his feet, caught off-guard as the warrior charged him. He let out a grunt of pain as he was tackled to the ground. Billy brought his feet up, shoving the warrior from him. He flipped back onto his feet, settling into a defensive stance. The warrior rushed him again and Billy grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder to land solidly on the edge of a boulder.

Ryan gasped as one of the warriors landed a kick to his midriff as he twisted away. His hands grabbed the foot, twisting it. The warrior had no choice but to twist with it or risk snapping his knee. Seizing the opportunity, Ryan gave a shout, pulling the shadow toward him sideways. The warrior barreled into two others that were creeping behind Mark and Toni.

Dayleen dodged a punch aimed at her face, her hands moving up to warrior's head to hold it in place as her knee connected with its chin. The warrior collapsed on it back Joseph and Scott were double teaming it, Scott distracting that target warrior as Joseph crept behind to hit it soundly with a heavy branch he had picked up. Rebekkah and Kayla were giving the best they got, trading punches and kicks with the warriors. Jessie could only dodge and weave through the others, fleeing from the three warriors that were chasing her. Gabriel quickly dealt with his two and ran to help her. He leapt off a rock, landing right on top of the chasing warriors.

Dayleen gave a shout as one of the warriors grabbed her from behind. Billy gave his warrior a vicious kick to the head, leaping over the fallen ones to her side. He delivered a perfectly placed kick to the warrior's head to let Dayleen go. She dropped, swinging her leg out to catch the warrior in the knee. The warrior went down.

As suddenly as they came, the shadows left, taking their fallen comrades with them. The mist began to retreat, leaving nothing except for the bruises and cuts on the teenagers' faces.

"Is everyone okay?" Dayleen asked, accepting Billy's hand up.

"Yeah but I'm sure as hell getting bruises from this." Joseph winced, touching the side of his face from where one of the warriors had hit him.

"I know what you mean!" Rebekkah cradled her wrist. "I think I probably broke my bone trying to bring down that last one."

"Wow, we're barely what halfway into this and we got injuries." Gabriel said.

"Dulcea did mention these tests are going to be harder than those I faced." Billy said. He moved forward to Rebekkah. "Here, let me see." The former Ranger quickly checked. "I think your wrist is more likely sprained from over-exerting yourself." Don't try to use it as much."

"Still hurts though." Rebekkah winced as he pulled his headband around off to wrap her hand securely to her chest. "That's a little better."

"How far do we have left?" Ryan asked the others.

"I'd say we are about a third of the way there if not more." Dayleen estimated.

"We probably should stop by a river or stream." Kayla thought. "We wouldn't want to get dehydrated.

"You're right. Everyone, keep on the lookout for a source of water." Billy said.

"What a lovely trip this is turning out to be." Gabriel joked as they set off again.


	4. Nightmare

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Nightmare_**

* * *

The sun had already set when they finally reached the Temple of the Ninjetti. Dayleen called for the group to stop. "We'll camp the night here." Dayleen said to the weary group.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a soft warm bed." Gabriel groaned, dropping down to sit on a rock.

"Anyone would want a bed after that hike." Joseph turned to Billy. "The Army doesn't have anything on this."

"Billy, is there anything we should know before getting some shut-eye?"

"Just stay away from the statues. I don't want a repeat like last time."

"What happened last time?" Dayleen asked, wanting to know any dangers in the immediate area, even if it did happen two years ago.

"Uh, we had to fight them until we defeated them."

"Everyone immediately distanced themselves from the doors. Billy gave them a grin. "Don't worry. Our leader walked up to them and touched them. I think that's why they activated."

"Still, better to be safe than sorry." Dayleen nodded toward the dark forest. "I don't trust this place yet. I'd say that we set sentry duty for the night."

"I don't know if that's necessary." Billy frowned.

Dark brown eyes settled on him. "Have you ever spent the night here?"

"No."

"So, you don't really know how things operate around here when the sun sets?" Dayleen said.

"Point taken." Billy nodded, seeing her conclusion.

"So, say the day is 12 hours and the night is the same." Dayleen mused." There are eleven of us which would be . . . . An hour and five minutes for each of us."

"How about first and last shift do one and a half hours. Everyone else does one hour." Mark proposed. Everyone agreed.

""Okay, fine. As I have some slight insomnia, I'll take the first shift."

Billy raised his hand. "I'll take the last shift as I wake up early." Within five minutes, after some arguments, the shifts were assigned and taken.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I still have my watch. We can use it to keep track of time." Ryan handed Dayleen his watch. "I want back as it was a birthday present from my dad."

"Don't worry, you'll get it back." Dayleen smiled at him. Catcalls came from the boys. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Come on, we need to sleep." Jessie and Toni said.

The group nestled next to the Temple as Dayleen seated herself on a boulder looking over the entire area, Ryan's watch in hand.

* * *

Billy woke up with a start, the hand on his shoulder quickly withdrawing. "Billy." He opened his eyes to see Rebekkah's concerned face peering down at him.

"I'm fine. You just startled me. That's all." He tried to explain.

"Well, it's your shift." Rebekkah handed him the watch. She waited until Billy stood up. "Good night or good morning." Rebekkah said lightly.

"See you in a few." Rebekkah moved off to get some last shut eye.

Billy kept the small smile on his face until he was sure that she was sleeping. A grim expression settled on his face as he sat on the same boulder as the others. The dream he just had scared him beyond anything that had before.

He looped at the horizon. He was dismayed to see the beginning of a blood-red morning. Even though he was a man of science, he still believed in wonders of life that couldn't be explained with any of the natural laws.

In his two years of being a Ranger, Billy had seen things that were unbelievable, done things unimaginable, heard stories that could have been of myths and legends.

Billy searched the edge of the woods, making sure nothing was creeping up on them. His entire body was on alert, muscles tense with his senses on overdrive. As if the object of his nightmare would come charging out of the trees.

He leaned back. His instincts told him that this battle would be fiercer than anything before.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Billy is more tense than usual?" Kayla asked Rebekkah.

"Yeah, today when I woke him up, he kind of reacted funny."

"Like what?" Toni and Mark came over.

"Oh, like . . . . Like he was entering a battle or something." Rebekkah told them, trying to describe the grim expression and fear she had seen in Billy's eyes when he woke up. "It looked like he was about to him me."

Toni looked at her, disbelief in her features. "Are you sure? I had Billy in two of my classes. He's not the kind of person to hit anyone."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I think you are forgetting that he's a Power Ranger. They're defenders, not aggressors."

"Well, then again, you did wake him up from his sleep." Kayla said, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for Billy's actions. "Maybe, he was having a nightmare."

"Not what you mentioned it, he did look like he was in a nightmare." Rebekkah admitted.

"What do you think it was about?" Mark's eyes fell on the back of the ex-Ranger. "I hope it wasn't anything from his past." The others looked at each other, hoping the same thing.

* * *

"Whoa, Billy! Man, wait up." Joseph called out.

Billy stopped, the voice sending him back two years. He shook his head slightly. Zack wasn't here; he was in Switzerland. "What's up?" He asked as the rest caught up with him.

"Besides the fact that you are charging like a rampant bill, there's nothing that's wrong." Jessie pointed out.

"Sorry." Billy continued on, slowing down his pace.

Jessie ran up to him. "You've been. . . ." She twirled her finger in circles. "I guess the word I'm looking for is apprehensive."

"About what?"

"We don't know, Billy. You have to tell us why." Joseph grabbed his arm. "Are you holding something back?"

"No!"

"Then what has you on the ropes." Joseph said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dayleen and Scott walked over. Billy sighed. He didn't need this right now. He opened his mouth to say nothing when they all heard a loud screech.

They looked up as a large shadow swooped over them. Large skeletons of dead birds were circling around them in the skies. They watched in horror and disbelief as they suddenly dived toward them.

"RUN!" Billy yelled. The group took off, heading toward the large outcropping over 600 yards away. They ducked and dodged as they ran, hearing the eerie whistling of the birds as they passed overheard.

"This is impossible!" They heard Gabriel yell. "Birds can't fly without feathers."

"Dulcea said anything is possible when you are Ninjetti." Ryan yelled back, throwing himself forward as a bird's talons raked the ground where he was a second before.

"I don't think she meant it like that." Dayleen grabbed Kayla from where she had fallen, pulling/dragging her along.

They were almost there when Billy felt something dig deep into his shoulders. He yelled in pain as the sharp talons of the birds dug deep into his body, blood welling up from the wounds. Twisting he looked up to see the bird's empty eye sockets turn to him. The beak opened to swallow him whole.

"Bird brain, eat this." Ryan threw a rock at the bird. The bone shattered apart as the heavy missile slammed into its mark. The talons opened and Billy dropped back onto the ground. He hissed in pain as his shoulder was jarred.

Ryan and Dayleen grabbed him and pulled him up. "We're almost there." The cropping was 100 yards away. Gabriel and Jessie were already scrambling to find a good hiding spot for them.

"Here you guys!" Gabriel dropped out of sight, Jessie following a second later.

Ignoring the pain, Billy climbed alongside of Dayleen. Ryan helped into the hole as the birds came circled around for another dive. Billy landed on his feet inside the large hole. Ryan landed next to him.

"What the hell are those birds?" Joseph said, the loud screeching of the birds making it hard to hear others.

"I guess that would be another test." Billy winced as Dayleen pulled the cloth off to see the deep gauges in his shoulders.

"These are pretty deep. I wish we had canteens." Dayleen said. The blood was starting to stop, slowing down to a trickle.

"Talk about being attacked by dead birds that can fly." Gabriel mused. "Wouldn't this make a good plot for a movie?"

Billy snorted. "That was nothing. On my first trip here, we stumbled on to what I guess was a dinosaur graveyard. One of the full skeletons came alive and decided to chase us. Our leader somehow found out a way to defeat it. He pulled out a piece of bone and the whole thing just collapsed."

The others whistled. "I give that guy props."

Dayleen looked at Billy. "Your leader wouldn't happen to be Tommy Oliver, now would he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Billy asked her.

"You hang out with the usual friends since high school. Now that I think about it, you would always wear the same colors in the beginning. Tommy green, Trini yellow, Jason red, Zack black, Kim pink and you blue. Then Tommy left for a while. When he came back, he was wearing white instead of green. After the conference thing, Rocky started to wear red, Adam black, and Aisha yellow. Now, you tend to wear black with a little blue but Rocky predominately wears blue, Tommy red, Adam green, and Kat pink, and Tanya Yellow." She told him.

Billy gave a short laugh. "You got it in one, Dayleen. I guess since I gave up my position, I no longer felt comfortable in blue as that was Rocky's color."

"That would mean we would start wearing our clothes the same color as ours?"

"Well, unconsciously, you will start to look for colors that suit you. Of course, there will be other colors mixed in but the most would be the ones of your uniform."

"How am I going to tell my mom and dad the reason why all my clothes are going to be the same color basically?" Kayla asked them.

"I told my dad that I was going through a color phase." Billy shifted his shoulder. "Thanks for the first aid."

"Ha, like that was anything." Dayleen helped Billy put his clothes back on. "You are going to be sore for a while."

Joseph took a peek outside. Those birds are still there. I guess we should camp here for the time being."

"How long do you think the buggers are going to be there?" Rebekkah sat down.

"Don't know."

"I'm not complaining though." Gabriel threw himself on the ground, his arms going behind his head. "I'll catch some Z's." They all laughed.


	5. Tests Have Begun

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Tests Have Begun_**

* * *

"Ninjor, are you almost done with the Swords?" Duamutef asked the Ninjetti master as he quietly walked into the forge.

"They are done. I have also received word from my sources that the Crystal Shards from the Borrach Crystal. Trey of Triforia is currently on his way here to deliver the Shards into your possession."

Duamutef smiled. "How many Shards are there?"

"Trey reports there are five Shards; Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Black."

The warrior nodded, his fingers gently caressing the cold metal of the Wolf Blades. "Thank the Spirits, the Gods granted us our petition." The pair watched as the cosmic anomaly that powered Ninjor's forge finally died out. "Otherwise the universe would have been defenseless against this evil."

Ninjor took a look at his table where the eleven sets of weapons sat along with five new Power Coins. "Do you want me to build the Morphers for the Coins?"

"No, Billy will do that once he completes his Sentinel Quest." Duamutef turned toward Ninjor.

"Are you sure you don't want to see 'him' utterly destroyed?" The Ninjetti master asked his eyes boring into Duamutef.

"I am sure. You do not need to worry." Duamutef stated, his eyes shifting toward the monolith that towered outside the window of Ninjor's forge.

* * *

"You guys, there's the Temple!" Gabriel yelled, pointing at the age old building. The sight of their destination brought renewed vigor to the weary and exhausted group. Billy stopped when he felt Jessie's hand on his arm.

"What's up?"

"Dulcea mentioned there would be tests. I don't think we completed them just yet."

Billy thought back on the fights. True, they were difficult and hard but they only tested them physically. The tests him and the Power Rangers went through were more of a mental and emotional sense.

"Guys, wait up!" Billy yelled out. Yet it was too late. A deafening roar was heard as the ground beneath their feet shook and cracked apart. All of the eleven teens fell into the widening chasm.

* * *

His first sensation was that of a biting cold seeping into the core of his bones. Billy opened his eyes. The sunlight could hardly be seen through the ancient canopy. The depressing suffocating atmosphere pressed down on him.

"Got to find a way out of here." Billy whispered to himself as if normal talking was forbidden. He climbed to his feet, his body sore. "Wonder how long I fell?"

Looking around him, Billy couldn't see deep into the shadows. _Okay the sun was slightly behind us still when we fell into the ground, so if I angle it correctly, I should be heading in the right direction to the Temple assuming I am in the same place that I fell in and somehow I wasn't teleported to the opposite side._ Billy thought to himself.

"I see that you still think the same way." A voice growled at him.

Billy couldn't see anything around him. That voice was oddly familiar. Too familiar. "Who's out there?"

He heard a sharp laugh. "Typical, you don't even know yourself." _What was this guy talking about?_ "I'm talking about this." A figure stepped out of the dark woods. Billy stared in shock at the black, cold eyes, eyes that stared back from his own face.


	6. Trials

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Trials_**

* * *

Billy stumbled backward as the other Billy approached him, a predatory glint in his dark eyes. "Do you know who I am now, Billy?" The shadow mocked him.

"You're me." Billy whispered.

"I could have told you that, Sherlock." With astonishing speed, Dark Billy had him by the throat, lifting him into the air. "I am the dark side of you, Bill, the side you deny and who you repress deep within your mind. All the hate, fear, rage, unhappiness, betrayal, every negative feeling you ever had has created me."

Billy struggled in the tight grip. "What do you want from me?" He gasped out.

Billy twisted his head away as the other drew closer. "I want you to completely surrender to me. You are tired of fighting. I can sense it deep within your soul." Billy stopped struggling, the words ringing true in his ears. "First, you fought to survive when your mother died, then you had to fight against the bullies at school. Once more you had to fight against. But you didn't fight when you lost the Ninjetti Powers. Instead you let Tanya take our position on the team." Dark Billy tightened his grip on Billy's throat, causing him to choke and gasp. "The time when it mattered, when you should have fought back, you DIDN'T!" Dark Billy threw him. Billy landed hard on the uneven ground.

"They Quested; I didn't. It was only fair I stepped down." Billy said.

"It was only fair." Dark Billy scoffed. "But you weren't thinking about that afterwards. Were you?"

Denial rose inside of Billy. "That's not true!"

"What's not true? That you were angry at Rocky for taking your color? You were mad at Tanya for taking your position and you were furious at everyone because they forgot all about you." Dark Billy spat at him. "How could you forgive them?" He landed a swift kick at Billy's midsection. The ex-Ranger collapsed. Laughing, the Shadow reached down, grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head back. Giving one last chuckle, the Shadow planted his other hand against Billy's chest. In horror, Billy watched as darkness spilled from the Shadow's hand and into his chest.

* * *

Gabriel sipped his drink as he listened to his classmates talking about school gossip. He perked up when he heard Billy's and Jason's name. Making sure he didn't look like he was listening in, he tuned in.

"Yeah, I swear to god. I never saw it coming. Billy completely lost it and began beating up on Jason. I mean, the guy's always shy and quiet. Never thought he had it in him to beat someone bigger than him." He heard one say.

_Okay, that was weird. Billy might be a good fighter but he would never attack someone else, especially someone he considered a friend. _Gabriel thought.

"I hope Jason comes out of the coma. He was always nice to us you know." _In a coma! Jason would never let himself get beaten up like that._ "I wonder how he didn't see the bat coming to him. I also heard from my parents that Billy is getting charged with attempted murder."

_Whoa, now this is getting out of control. Billy taking a swing at Jason was unthinkable! _He heard the chair squeak as the boys came together closer. "Yeah, it beats the news that Taylor was caught smoking on school grounds."

"Taylor?"

"Zack Taylor, one of about seven African Americans in school. One of the teachers caught him and about two others smoking in the bathrooms. And it wasn't tobacco if you get my drift." _WHAT! This is beginning to get out of control. _Gabriel thought. _Zack would never smoke marijuana; much less do any type of drug. What the hell was going on here?_

"Yup, and Kim also just busted for shoplifting again." The boys laughed. "I'm telling you, she's a kleptomaniac. I'm surprised she hasn't been sent to juvenile delinquent center yet."

"Ha!" The two boys continued to talk about things that longer mattered to Gabriel. His mind was in a daze. Nothing was fitting together. Everything was wrong. Slowly, he got up and walked outside. He could see kids walking from classes, heading home or meeting up with friends. Everything seemed normal, right. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for what he had just heard. There was no way in hell what he had just heard was the truth.

"Why do you doubt that?" Gabriel turned around to see a young man around the age of twenty looked at him with cold grey eyes.

"Because it never happened, that's why. Billy would never hit Jason with the attempt to kill him. Zack is too easy going to do drugs and Kim would never shoplift to get what she wanted." Gabriel argued. His instincts were telling him not to trust the guy. Something was off about him. "And how the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"It is easily readable in your face, my young friend." The man told him.

"Yeah, right." Gabriel said sarcastically. "What's your name any way?"

"My name is Virus." The man said.

_Virus? Who would name their kid after an incurable disease?_ Suddenly another thought popped into Gabriel's head. He had taken classes in Latin when he was younger. Virus in Latin would mean poison or slime. But of what is he trying to poison?

"I am just here to observe you, Gabriel. I mean no harm."

Everything finally clicked into place. "You're to poison me or rather, the ideas of my friends and my mind." Gabriel said backing away. He yelled as he seemed to trip over something. He sighed in relief as he saw Virus and the reality fade away. As he lapsed into the darkness, a quote came to his mind. The beginning of wisdom is found in doubting; by doubting we come to the question, and by seeking we may come upon the truth.

* * *

The party was going on at full swing as Mark walked into the loud and well lighted area of the backyard of one of his friends. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Toni. He smiled but then frowned when he noticed she was swaying a lot, which was unlike her.

"Toni, are you okay?" He braced his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady.

She nodded at him. Pulling on his hand, she led him to the back of the yard, well away from the party and other guests. Once in the shadows, she turned to him again. Without saying a word, she started to pull at his shirt, lifting it up to expose some of his stomach.

Surprised, he grabbed her hands. "Whoa, Toni! What the hell are you doing?" He almost yelled. She just shrugged and tried again to pull his shirt from his pants. When he continued to resist, she pulled away and began to undress in front of him.

Just as he saw the first inch of skin, Mark snapped out his haze. He grabbed her wrists again and kept them in front of her. Looking into her eyes, he saw that the pupils of her eyes were dilated. Not good. "Toni, do you want to have sexual intercourse?" A nod. "Did someone offer you a drink that was already open?" Another nod. Clamping down on his anger, he continued to ask her questions. "Did you know him?" A third nod. "Did he try to make a move on you?" Fourth nod. "Did you kick him where it hurts the most?" An even greater nod. "Do you want to go home?" A shake of the head. "Well, sorry Toni, but you are going home." Making sure she didn't do anything inappropriate, he kept her hands to herself as he led her to the car that he borrowed.

Driving carefully and wary, he drove to Toni's house where he knew her parents were. Once at the house, he guided her to the front door. With a couple of knocks, the door opened to see Toni's father there.

"Um, Mr. Alanis you know that your daughter and I went to a party, right? Well, it seemed someone drugged her and tried to um, you know. I was able to get to her before anything happened but right now she seems out of it." He said quickly.

Mr. Alanis gasped right before anger covered his face. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, but it must be someone Toni knows as she nodded when I asked her that question." Quickly, they were ushered in and the police called. When he heard the knocking of the door, he was surprised to see Toni look at him. "Thank you, Mark." Right before he felt himself dropping away into the darkness.

* * *

Kayla watched as a gang member slinked away into an alley. That was the guy that killed her brother over three years ago. The 9 caliber Berretta felt heavy in her hand, her skin slicked with sweat. As quietly as she could, she followed in the dark alley. Cocking the gun she aimed it at the back of the guy's head. The man froze, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Oh, god. Please don't do it man. Please don't do it."

Kayla gave a dark chuckle. "My brother said that right before you killed him." She pressed the gun against the guy's head, right where the spine met the skull. "If you're lucky, you might be a quadriplegic."

"I had no choice. They were going to kill me!" The guy moaned. "I had no choice! You have got to believe me!"

Kayla used the gun to smack him. "There is always a choice. You could have gone to the police. They would have protected you." The guy looked up at her from the ground, blood trickling down his face. On a dark level, it kind of satisfied her that he was in the same position where they had found her brother.

_You don't want to do this, Kay._ It seemed her brother's ghost was standing only a few feet away from them, disappointment on his face. _Once you do it there is no turning back._

_He killed you. He took you away from me, from us. _She cried out mentally. The guy's wide eyes continued to stare at her. _You were going to college in a week, away from all this. You were only going to get milk for the baby when they jumped you. _

Her brother shook his head. _Maybe it was my time. I don't know, Kay. Some things can never be really explained. But I know and you know that if you kill him, it won't bring me back. Are you sure you want to go against everything you stand for just to get revenge on this? _

Kayla looked at the guy. Her brother was right. It went against everything she was taught. Uncocking the gun, she lowered it. The guy smiled at her before she felt herself falling backward. _Good choice, little sister. _Her brother said as him and the guy disappeared.

* * *

Scott listened as people talked about a new boy that was in his class. "I'm telling you man, this guy likes to cut himself. He does it with anything; pencils, knives, anything that's sharp."

"Man, what a freak? Who would in their right minds do that to themselves?" Another boy said.

Coming to a decision, Scott stood up. _What if he needs a friend? _Weaving through the crowd he searched for the boy. _There!_ The boy was sitting at the base of a tree back to all of them, gazing out at Angel Grove Park Lake. As not to disturbed him, Scott, sat on his haunches in front of him.

"Like the view?"

The boy looked at him with disinterest. "Why do you care?"

"Because I just want to know." Scott said. He sat down completely. "I think the best view is when the sun is beginning to set and there's a breeze just right to where it rippled the lake. If I could I would like to paint it but I don't have any skill as an artist."

"I like to paint. I've been painting since I was pretty young." The boy tugged at his sleeves, trying to cover the cuts on his arms. "My mom said I should probably enter the fair this year."

"Why don't you? I mean it fun to see if you'll win the blue ribbon this year. Anybody can join." Scott said scooting closer. "I mean, I have this friend who likes to enter her pottery into the competition. She's won every ribbon except for the blue. Kind of funny when you think about it."

The boy gave him a weak smile. "Does she have a curse or something?"

"That what our friends think; doomed forever to win every single award except for the one that matters the most." They two watched as the sun began to enter its last journey. "Want to come over to my house? I just recently bought a new chemistry set and I need a partner to have fun with."

The boy looked at him. "Are you sure? I, mean your mom won't object or anything?"

"Nah, she's cool as long as I don't destroy the house or anything." Scott stood up, dusting off his pants. "Yup, last time I bought a chemistry set, I almost set the house on fire because I forgot about the pan I placed into the over."

The boy smiled at him. "Okay. But I can't be late. My mom would freak out."

"Whose mom doesn't?" Just as they started to walk, Scott felt as if he was falling. The last thing he heard was the boy whispering to him. "Thank you."

* * *

Rebekkah could only watch in horror as the children were rounded up and place into cages, crying for their now dead mothers and fathers. Anger began to build within her at the injustice of what was being done to the little innocent children. Seeing the guards walk away, Rebekkah walked out from her hiding spot. What animals! Kneeling down at the lock, she pulled out a hairpin and small needle from her pocket. Using the skills that her dad had taught her, she quickly opened the lock.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." She crooned softly, trying to calm down the kids as they looked at her in fear. "Come on, we need to leave this place before the bad guys come back."

One boy walked to her slowly. Seeing no danger, he ran past her to the place where she pointed in the shadows. One by one, then two by two, the kids crept out of the cage and into the shadows. Finally, all the kids were crouching in the darkness. Placing a finger on her lips, Rebekkah motioned for them to be quiet. Making sure no one was close by she led them from the cages to the tall wire fence that encased the camp. Using wire cutters she had picked up, she opened a small hole enough for three children to crawl through at one time.

Once the last child had gone through, she followed herself; placing the removed piece back on, making sure it looked like nothing had been cut. Into the deep forest she led them, keeping an eye on all of them for signs of weakness. Every now and then, she heard a sob in the dark. Her heart wrenched at the thought of knowing the children had seen their parents dying in their own blood that poured from the bullet wounds.

Rebekkah sighed in relief as they came across a road. She kept the children off the road, waiting for a large vehicle to transport all of the children. A couple cars passed by but none that were big enough. Hope was slowly dying when she saw it; a large semi with a cargo container driving down the highway. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped out from the woods, waving her arms. The truck slowed to a stop, the lights boring down on her.

"Sir, I need your help!" She yelled as she scrambled to the driver's side.

"What for?" He looked at her warily.

"There are a group of bad men here that just killed a large group of parents. I was able to save the children but they are tired and I need someone to transport all of them." Rebekkah beckoned and the children walked out from the trees.

The trucker's eyes widened. "Jesus! I'll help you." Climbing down from the ladder, he jogged to the back of the cargo. Pulling the spare key from his pants, he opened the doors. The children formed two lines as Rebekkah and the trucker grabbed a child and helped them into the container. They were almost down when they heard the barking of dogs.

Rebekkah looked at the trucker with wide eyes. She knew what she had to do. "I'll lead them off. Get the children to the nearest town." She whispered to him before running off. She heard the trucker yell after her. As she disappeared into the trees, she heard the truck drive off.

Weaving in and out of the trees, she made a trail. For what seemed like hours she ran until finally she came to a small gorge. There was no way for her to cross. She turned back when the men and dogs broke through the forest. Immediately their guns were pointed at her.

"Bitch, where did you take the kids?" A man she supposed was the leader screamed at her.

"Somewhere you won't be able to find them!" She yelled back.

"Tell us or you are going to die right here, missy."

"Blessed are the children for they are a gift to be cherished." She said.

"I don't have time for this bullshit." She closed her eyes as she saw the men's fingers pressing down on the triggers. She was surprised instead when she felt herself hurling through the darkness.

* * *

Dayleen found herself on a dark street, the street lamp barely illuminating the gloom. She glanced at her watch. 8:54 pm. In front of her, she saw a car slowly turning a corner and stopping in front of a house. A second later, she heard gunfire, specks of light coming from the car in the dark night. Like as if in a movie, she saw the car try to drive off when they crashed into a parked car. The occupants quickly escaped. One of the teenagers ran straight for her.

Without thought, she ran forward, launching herself in the air as she aimed a swift kick to the side of the boy's head. He fell to the ground, the gun that was in his pocket skittering away.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her.

_I guess they can see me now._ Dayleen thought. She stepped on the boy's hand, hearing cracking as she felt the bones give way. Another kick and the boy were unconscious at her feet.

"Do you need help, miss." She looked up to see an old man limping toward her.

"Do you have any rope or anything that hold him until the cops arrive?" She asked, dragging the boy to the lamplight.

"Sure, thing." He showed up again when she was placing the guy's arm behind him.

"Handcuffs?"

"I was in the force when I was in my prime." The old man grinned at her as she quickly slapped them on. "I called the police and ambulance."

"Can you watch him while I go check on the family?" She asked, nodding at the boy.

"Yup, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks." Dayleen ran to the house. As she neared the door, she could hear screaming and wailing. Opening the door, she shouted out. "I'm coming to help. Don't shoot me." Inside, what she saw wrenched her stomach. A child was lying on the couch, eyes closed as blood seemed to pour from the bullet wound on her stomach. A teenager kneeled at her side, clutching the girl to his chest. Bullet holes riddled the opposite wall from the street.

"God, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them." She heard the teen whisper brokenly.

Dayleen kneeled as well. "I need you to go get towels and light."

The boy's head whipped around, anger and pain blazing in his eyes. "What the FUCK are you doing?" He tried to push her away.

Dayleen grabbed at his wrists. "If you want to save her then you will do what I say."

"Mary." He looked at her.

"Come on she doesn't have all day." Dayleen snapped at her. "Go get the towels and light." She almost sighed in relief as he got and quickly ran inside the house. Picking up Mary, she placed the child on the floor on her back. Tilting the head back, she checked to see if Mary was still breathing. Yup, soft puffs of air indicated she was breathing. Grabbing the wrist, she checked the pulse; weak and slow but still there.

"Here you go." He dumped a pile of towels and a flashlight at her side. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to kneel with her.

"Rip open her shirt." Grabbing the flashlight, she opened one of Mary's eyes. She flashed the light, the pupil not reacting. "She's going into shock." Already, her body was starting to cool down. As the boy ripped the shirt, she saw two bullet holes, one on the side of her stomach and one in the middle. Very close to the internal organs. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to the one that was bleeding the most. "Take a towel and apply pressure to the wound to try and slow the flow." He did as he was told. "Where the hell is that ambulance?" She asked.

"The old man said they were on their way." A man dropped to his knees. "God."

Dayleen kept an eye on the girl's chest. There was no movement. "Can you check to see if she's still breathing?" The man pulled a pocketknife from his pants. Holding up the side of it to the girl's mouth and nose, he checked. There was no mist. "Shit. Hold this." She grabbed a hand from the boy and placed it on her towel. Making sure Mary was still in position; she laced her fingers together and pressed it to the area above the girl's chest. "One, two, three, four, five; breath." The guy pinched Mary's nose as he breathed into the girl's mouth. "One, two, three four, five; breath." They did it again and again.

They heard the police and ambulance arrive, the red and blue lights flashing in the broken glass. They didn't stop until they were pulled from Mary's side as the paramedics took over. They could only watch as they tried to restart Mary's heart.

"I got a pulse!" The medic yelled. Quickly, the paramedics place her on a waiting gurney. A second later, they were the only ones in the room. Snapping out it, Dayleen ran outside, trying to find a cop. Grabbing the closest one, she told him about the boy she stopped. "Excuse me, officer. There was a teenager who was one of the boys inside the car that shot at the house."

"Can you show me where he is?" The office and Dayleen ran to where she cuffed the boy to the streetlamp. The old man was still there watching the teen.

"There you are missy. I thought you left me here with this mongrel." The old man wheezed.

"I would never forget about you when you are here with this piece of crap." Dayleen said. The officer radioed his fellow partners. Soon the still unconscious boy was placed into a waiting cruiser and driven to the hospital for a checkup. Suddenly, she felt a lurching as time and space seemed to warp. The scene faded from her vision as she fell.

* * *

It had started simple enough for Jessie. Find all the kids and take them back up to the lobby to meet their parents. But no, out of all things in the universe and natural disasters, it had to be stupid earthquake. Of course, she wasn't complaining. It could be worse.

"I want my mommy!" A young boy screeched, dust and soot covering his pale face. Tear tracks were clearly visible against his cheeks.

"Don't worry. We'll find her soon. You have just to believe we'll get there." Jessie soothed, waving her flashlight in the dark. They were climbing from the corner of the parking lot to the more stable center, away from the dangerous hanging debris. Seeing a clearing near a support column, she corralled the children near the concrete block. "Do you want to hear a song?"

Frightened faces looked at her, tears glistening in their young eyes. _I need to try and get their minds off their parents. _"My favorite song is by a band called Creed." Wrapping her arms around a girl and a boy, she started to sing. "_When dreaming, I'm guided through another world, time and time again. At sunrise, I fight to stay asleep 'cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place. 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape from the life I live when I'm awake._"

By the end of the song, the children were huddling close to her, crying silently. The sounds pulled at her heart but at least they were calm. Thinking quickly, she began another song, hoping against all odds, that they would be found.

To her, it seemed hours were passing by as she continued to sing. One by one, the children drifted off to sleep. She had turned off the flashlight a long time ago to save the batteries. Every time a child would stir, she'd start to sing. At first, she thought it was a figment of her imagination when she saw a thin beam of light off in the distance. Then another joined the first. Making sure not to wake up the children, she sang louder. Voices came to here as the shadows turned into the bright if somewhat dirty jackets of firefighters. Jessie nudged the children awake into the waiting arms of their saviors. As they were led out of the rubble, she still continued to sing, the children listening to her, their faces finally filled with hope and happiness. When they finally entered the sunlight, she felt herself falling as the reunion of the children with their parents fell from her sight.

* * *

Toni was jogging along the cliff, searching for anything that looked familiar when she heard it. "HELP!" Immediately, she shot off in the direction from where she heard the yell.

"HELLO!" She yelled, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

"I NEED HELP!" Again, she shot off. She came to a stop at another edge of the cliff. A boy was waving his arms frantically, dancing near the edge. "Somebody, please help me." Another guy rushed from the clearing.

"What's going on?" She asked as they both neared the panicking boy.

"My sister fell down the cliff." The boy pointed down. Carefully, Toni looked over the edge to see a girl hanging off the side of the cliff, hands clapped tightly around a root that was showing through. The girl's face was white and pale, her fingers in a white-knuckled grip. She wasn't moving much.

Toni looked at the man beside her. At first glance, he looked small, light, as if he would be hardly able to lift the girl up. But she had no choice. Her hand dived into her pants where she kept her Swiss Army knife. She pulled at the vines that wrapped around the trees. Tugging, she pulled a reasonable length of vine out and cut it.

The man helped her to tie the vine to the tree with the guy acting as anchor. "I'm trusting you with holding me steady." She told him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." The man said.

Stamping down on her fear, Toni started to make her way down the vine rope. She jumped slightly, swinging down a little more until she reached the girl. The girl just continued to stare at her. _Yup, she's gone._ Toni thought. Reaching out with an arm, she wrapped it around the girl's waist. "I need you to let go of the root." The girl continued to hold on to the root.

"Christy, let go of the root. She's trying to help you!" The boy yelled.

"Christy, I need to let go of the root." Already, her arm was beginning to burn. "Christy, please let go and wrap your arms around my neck."

Slowly, the girl began to unwind her fingers from the root. Then suddenly Toni's arms were filled with 70 pounds of squirming muscle and hair. The vine began to swing rapidly, already hitting her aching arm and shoulder.

"Whoa!" The man tried to maintain his grip. Just as the vine settled, he quickly began to pull them up. Once they reached the edge of the cliff, Toni handed the man the frightened child. She pulled herself up and onto the ground. "The girl's okay. What about you?" The man checked her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that we saved her." She turned around. Bright luminous eyes stared back out from the child's face, replacing the scared look. "Thank you." The words rang in her ears as she fell away into darkness.

* * *

A giant, pristine lake swept away into the horizon, bordered by lush green forest on either side. In the distance, Ryan could see white-capped mountains. "Wow, what a nice place." He said out loud. He walked along the beach, heading for the rock formation that jutted out into the water. Climbing up he reached the edge. He could see eagles lazily riding the warm drafts that swept up into the clouds.

Bracing himself, he looked over into the surface of the water. His own reflection looked back at him. Then suddenly, he saw his brother raving drunkenly in the living room. Anger and hurt flashed in him. He hated seeing his brother like that at night when he returned home from school. Then it flashed to his mom, smoking on the doorstep as she watched the children play in the street. He hated people who smoke.

"Why do hate them child?" Startled by the soft voice, Ryan almost tumbled into the lake. Turning around, he saw an old lady staring intently at him. "Why do you hate your family so?"

"They do things they are not supposed to. I hate it when my brother drinks and my mom smokes." He huffed, glaring down at the water, seeing the images changing with regularity.

"They are human. They are not perfect looks those in fairy tales." The woman told him. "Humans make mistakes, which is a blessing and a curse."

"That's an excuse." Ryan sat back. He hated his family for not giving him the love that he had seen in other families.

"Love cannot be forced, young Osprey. It is freely given. It cannot be bought with money. It cannot be faked. Just because you love them, does not immediately mean they will love you back."

"Isn't that what family is about? Loving each person for who they are?"

"Yes. But as you know, not all families are perfect. Life is full of strife, grief, fear, hate, murder." She looked at him. "But is also full of love, happiness, joy, truth. The only thing you can ever truly control is whether your deeds are done with good or evil intentions. How you face each challenge is weighed, not the outcome."

"But they say that what happens when everything is done is important, not if you tried your hardest." Ryan protested.

The old woman smiled. "That is true in the real world but when it comes to the spirit and soul of oneself, than that does not apply."

"Oh." He looked at the waters again. This time he saw his mother working as hard as any other mother at her job; his brother protecting him from bullies at school. Images that he had forgotten flickered past in the calm surface. Ryan suddenly felt ashamed. "I was wrong to judge them so early."

"Yes, you were. But now that you know the truth you can now truly to love."

"I will. It's time that I give up my anger." Ryan looked at the woman. "Thank you." He felt the world drop away, the woman smiling at him.

"Good luck on your journey, young one."

* * *

Joseph was panting, sweat breaking out on his skin. Looking behind him, he saw the rest of the group. Behind them, were the cogs that had been sent after them by King Mondo. For the past hour, they had been running, trying to get away from the loyalty-driven machines. Though they were slow, they had more stamina than humans, which they were finding out right now.

His blood froze as he heard Kayla scream out in pain. Turning completely around, he saw Kayla on her side, clutching at the quickly swelling ankle. He knew that she wouldn't be able to run. Billy was making his way over to her when another shot caught him squarely in the chest. He fell down dead, his glazed eyes staring straight into sky. The others had moved on, leaving only him and Kayla to themselves.

Making up his mind, he ran to Kayla, dodging the shots. Grabbing Kayla's arms, he hauled her up and dragged her despite her cries of pain. The cogs were closer, their shots now aimed at them. The river was also closer. If they could only get across, they would be safe.

He was beginning to tire faster with the added weight, his arms, legs, and back burning. Blinking away the beads of sweat falling into his eyes, he continued to drag Kayla.

"Leave me, Joseph. You'll be able to make it without me. Just leave me here!" Kayla was screaming at him.

"Sorry, I don't leave anybody behind." He grunted. The river was so close. He screamed out in pain as a shot connected with his leg. He fell down, releasing his grip on Kayla as they tumbled down the steep hill. He jerked as he felt hands grabbing at him, then the splash of cold water over his heated body. He looked up into Dayleen's teary face.

"We got you." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Billy?" She shook her head. "Kayla?"

"She's fine, bruised and sporting a broken ankle, but fine. You could have gotten yourself killed you know."

"I don't anybody behind to fend for themselves."

Dayleen smiled at him. "Good answer."

Before he could say anything, he felt his body lurching backward in a free fall into inky darkness.

* * *

Billy screamed in pain as Shadow Billy grabbed him and began to join with him. Darkness was creeping in, the overpowering sensation of evil feeling every part of his soul. Before him he saw his friends at his feet, bound and gagged.

_You always wanted revenge for what they did to you. They ignored you, only coming to you for weapons or repairs. You always saved them but they would always leave you by yourself in the Power Chamber. Come on, take your revenge. _The voice goaded. In his hand was a large sword. He watched in horror as the sword was brought up high over his head.

_No! I'm not evil. I will never be a force for evil! _Billy shouted back. _I would never betray my friends. _The sword was brought down with terrible swiftness. _NOOO! _Billy focused all of his thoughts into stopping the blade. He yelled in happiness as the blade was stopped short of his friend's neck.

A feeling of vertigo overcame him as the scene changed. He was now standing in the Command Center. In slow motion he saw as the Morphin Grid exploded outward, sending a wave of boiling Power toward his friends. The Shadow within him tried to stop him from jumping but it failed.

_Why do you sacrifice yourself for them? Why not give into the dark thoughts that prowl at the edges of your subconscious? You would be able to defend Earth without resistance from the enemy._

Billy laughed at the Shadow. _One isn't necessarily born with courage, but one is born with potential. Without courage, we cannot practice any other virtue with consistency. We can't be kind, true, merciful, generous, or honest. That is who I am and who I chose to be. _The scene changed again. This time he was facing the dark side of himself. _You were only half right when you said that you were me. _

The Shadow grabbed at him. _Submit to me and everything you ever wanted will come true! I am your freedom, strength. I am the only who can release you from your grief._

Billy shook his head. _No. You are not the one. I am the one who can release both of us. I was the one who repressed you even though you were me._ Billy looked up into his own eyes. _I refused to accept you. _

The Shadow snarled at him. _You are not the vessel. I am and I will not be destroyed! _It tried to retreat but couldn't as if something was keeping it back.

_You won't. You'll become part of me forever. _Billy said softly, reaching out his hand. _Together, we'll be strong. _The Shadow looked at him, then his hand. _I promise you I'll never let you go again. _The Shadow tentatively reached out. Just as their fingers touched, the Shadow felt the sincerity in Billy's mind. It let go, merging with Billy into a single entity.

When Billy opened his eyes, he didn't feel any resentment toward his friends, no anger at being left alone, no guilt for thinking that way. Instead, he felt calm, confident, and prepared. "Welcome home." He said to nobody in particular. He felt his lurching as he fell into a different darkness.

* * *

**Spyridon: The quote for Billy's trial came from Maya Angelou, who is a writer.**

e.


	7. Ninjetti Sentinels

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Ninjetti Sentinels_**

* * *

"Dang, that was a wild ride." Joseph said as he appeared in a flash of white tinged with dark yellow. "That test was a dozy."

Dayleen smiled. "I'm glad that you got through your test, Joseph. The only person we are missing now is William."

"Somehow, I think that Billy's test is going to be harder than the rest of us. After all, he is the most experienced Ranger of all of us." Gabriel said.

Toni gave Gabe a stare. "He'll make it through. You don't have to worry about him not passing his." Any further talking was stopped when a column of blue and black appeared, leaving a smiling Billy in its wake.

"Did all of you pass yours?" He asked, doing a count.

""Yup, we were just waiting for you bro." Joseph said as he jumped from the boulder he was sitting on. He brushed off the dirt of his uniform. "I should have my clothes ordered in this material."

"Yeah, the Ninjetti stop shop." Mark agreed, helping Toni off the boulder. "We could be making millions!"

"Is your talk about fashion done, Mark?" Ryan asked them. "How was your test, Billy?"

"Difficult." Billy snuffed. The others grinned. "Yours?"

"Oh, what gives you that idea?" Joseph joked along.

"Uh, the fact that mine had to do about controlling a drive-by shooting which has never happened to me before." Dayleen said. The others looked at her. "What! I swear that was my test about. Controlling a situation which I don't want to talk about as the girl was dying was bad enough."

"Okay, Dayleen, you don't have to tell us if you aren't comfortable." Mark soothed.

Billy nodded. "I guess that's that for the tests. We should start heading to the Temple. We're on the home stretch now. Everyone looked at the towering cliff that rose high above them, the stone steps winding up to the Temple.

"I hope we actually get there." Jessie said.

"We'll get there."

* * *

Darkness was falling when the last of the group stepped onto the top of the cliff. "Somebody is highly obsessive with steps." Mark groaned, rubbing his burning calves. "I'm on the football team but I have never walked so many in my life."

Dayleen stretched, her back cracking as the bones shifted. "Ahh, that feels better. The structure of the Temple reminds me of the Greek culture.

Gabriel took a look at the carvings and paintings adorning the walls. "If I didn't know better I think there are also a Japanese influence in the fighting techniques and a Celtic influence on the belief system with a focus on animal spirits."

Ryan walked further into the Temple, his eyes focused on the altar that stood on the far side. He reached out, fingers brushing gently against the cold stone. He watched as light seemed to spread out, flowing into every crevice and crack. Backpedaling he stumbled into Jessie.

"Hey, watch out!" Another retort dies on her lips as she saw what was happening. "Billy, Dayleen!" She called out.

The Temple began to transform as the light continued to flow. Colorful drapes billowed from between the columns the blood red marble, polished and gleaming in the dancing light. A multicolored flame erupted from the brazier in the middle of the room right before the altar. The precious and rare stones and gems shone from the statues, their eyes watching from their perches on top of the columns.

"Step forward, Ninjetti." A deep voice boomed out. No one moved. A slight breeze whipped up, pulling at them to the slightly raise pedestals before the fire.

From the shadows beyond, a black-robed figure walked, the dark grey sash clinking musically as the beads moved against each other. He stopped, the deep cowl of the robe hiding his face.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Sentinels. I am Duamutef. You have been summoned here to take up the mantle of the Sentinels, the watchers of the Ninjetti and Warriors of the Forces of Light."

"All of you have passed the tests of strength and agility. The trials of the mind and soul however were unique to each and every one of you. These were passed as well."

"Jessie, small but light, you are the Avatar of the Squirrel. Despite the darkness that surrounded you when all seemed against you, carried a beacon of light within yourself. You have earned the Ninjetti Crest of Hope. "

"Joseph, the wild and free Mustang, you never wavered from those who were in great pain. Never once did you seek to leave them behind. You have earned the Crest of Loyalty. Wear it well."

"The Avatar of the Tiger, Rebekkah, you guarded the young against those who would kill them without guilt. A mother's instinct to protect her young is a true act of the Crest of Love." _But you have yet to give your love of the souls._ Duamutef thought as he looked at her. He moved on.

"The ever watchful Owl, you watched the movements of those around you, doubting the images that were given to you. Your questions and your need to find the truth have earned you the Crest of Wisdom." Duamutef said to Gabriel.

'Kayla, the Avatar of the Fox, sister of the Wolf, you dealt with the evil though you did not act upon the desire for revenge that burned greatly within you. This has earned you the Crest of Justice."

"Avatar of the Panther, you did not take the advantage of others that were unable to defend themselves. Your Crest is of Honor. Well done, Mark."

"Scott, the agile Serpent, you handed the hand of understanding and acceptance without judgment. Your Crest is of Friendship."

"Ryan, the Avatar of the Osprey, you understood that everyone has problems and faults, including you. You have earned the Crest of Sincerity. Wear it well."

"Young Badger, you placed your life and the lives of others in the hands of a total stranger; a true act of the Crest of Faith. Well done, Toni."

"In a dire situation, much was demanded of you, Avatar of the Velociraptor. Calm and clear headed, Dayleen you have earned the Crest of Fortitude."

Duamutef turned to the last Ninjetti, the oldest serving Ranger of Zordon's original Chosen. "William, Avatar of the Wolf, battling against oneself is above all the most dangerous of any risks. You have accepted yourself as a whole. When the Morphin Powers were destroyed, you placed yourself in front of your friends, protecting them from the explosion. Your acts have earned you the Crest of Courage and the rank of Commander of the Sentinels."

The dancing flames roared upward, the colors twisting and flickering in the air. "The Age of the long forgotten Sentinels has arrived. Once more shall the call to arms sound in the Temple of the Sentinels. Behold as the Guard have awakened!" They watched as eleven twin-colored beams flew from the fire, encircling the teenagers in clouds of furiously burning energy. Suddenly, the balls of light exploded outward, leaving the Ninjetti still clad in their Ninja Uniforms.

"I don't feel any different." Ryan commented.

Billy looked at his hands, turning them over, still seeing the black gloves. Digging deep into his mind, he searched. Acting on instinct, he called out. "Ninjetti Sentinel!" Immediately in a storm of Blue and Black, his Ninjetti outfit turned into what resembled the uniform of the Power Rangers. Except his uniform was of the purest solid Black and covering his shoulders and chest was the golden Sentinel Shield, the Ninjetti equivalent of the Dragon Shield. Gold gauntlets were on his wrists, gold armbands on his upper arms and a gold belt on his waist. The edges of his boots and gloves were trimmed with blue along with the armbands, gauntlets, gloves, and shield. On his hip, sat the Blade-blaster. A snarling Wolf adorned his helmet, the eyes flashing a sapphire blue. The white teeth of the Wolf came down into his black visor. The Crest of Courage and the Mark of the Alpha pronouncing him as the Commander of the Sentinels gleamed proudly on the Sentinel Shield.

"Wow, cool uniform." Mimicking Billy's movements, the others quickly morphed into their respective uniforms. The color, trim, and Crests varied from Sentinel to Sentinel. But they all had the Sentinel Shield and Blade-blaster.

Mark turned to Duamutef, who stood quietly as the Sentinels test out their new Powers. "I noticed the Ninjetti Uniforms didn't come with basic weapons. I don't think the Machine Empire would put down their weapons."

"Indeed, they would not." Duamutef waved his hand, the newly forged Sentinel Swords appearing before their new Masters. "Guard these Swords well. Since the beginning of the Sentinel Guard, these Swords have served the Army of Light. Use them well and they will never fail you."

The Swords were quickly strapped to the back and waist fitting comfortably and easily.

"Now that you have passed through the trials of the Sentinels, it is time to return to Earth." Duamutef stated.

"Are you coming with us?" Toni asked the robed figure.

"Yes I will but not now. I will assist you in all things possible. Your mentor will be Zordon when he is informed of the situation."

"Another question; will we be fighting with the Zeo Rangers?"

""Of course, you are Sentinels. It is your Duty to fight the Forces of Evil and protect the weak and innocent." Duamutef replied. "The choice whether you will allow the Zeo Rangers to know your identity is up to you and your commander. Rest now for tomorrow you will fight as Sentinels. Until then, Rangers." Duamutef waved his hand, sending the Sentinels back to Earth.


	8. Waking and Duty Calls

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Waking and Duty Calls_**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, creeping up into the room where Billy slept. The alarm went off, jerking Billy out of his sleep. He reached for the chirping alarm and slammed the button to turn it off. Another day at the Power Chamber; wait, the Power Chamber . . . . Great Power . . . . Phaedos . . . . Quest . . . . Sentinels . . . . Ninjetti Sentinel.

Billy leapt out of the bed to check himself. No injuries. He had been injured during the Quest for the Ninjetti Crests. Was it all a dream that his subconscious created, a vain attempt to sooth his thoughts and emotions? Only one way to find out for sure.

"Ninjetti Sentinel!" Billy shouted. The feeling of the Great Power flooded into his system, his body adorned in the Ninjetti Uniform. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, the mask, hood, and headband hide almost his entire face except for his eyes.

A creak outside the door brought Billy back to his senses. He powered down as his father opened the door. "Billy." His father looked at him. "I just received a call from my work. They need me to go on an emergency business trip to secure a deal for the company. You'll be fine spending seven days by yourself, right?"

"Yeah dad, don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself. Have a nice trip?" Billy said, kind of sad that his dad was leaving all of a sudden, feeling bereft for some reason.

"Bye, Billy." His father closed the door as he left. Two minutes later, he heard the car pull out.

Billy sat on the bed. _This all seems so unreal._ Billy thought. He was now the commander of the Sentinels, Avatar of the Wolf and wielder of the Crest of Courage. So much had changed from one day to the next.

_The choice whether you will allow the Zeo Rangers to know your identity is up to you and your commanders._ Duamutef's words came up in his mind. _Should I tell them? They were his friends, some since he was ten years old. _

The telephone began to ring. Billy got up and picked up the phone. "Cranston residence; Billy speaking." He said automatically.

"William, this is Dayleen."

_Dayleen, my second in command._ "How come you keep calling me William? You can call me Billy."

"Oh, it's because you said that your friends only called you that and I just barely know you so I guess it didn't feel right. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." Billy said, feeling kind of stupid now.

"I was just calling to see what you want to do? I mean you are the most experienced Ranger of all of us."

Billy sat on the bed. "The Zeo Rangers are my friends. We've known each other for two years, a year at least. We've been in battles and fights. I trust them with my life and they trust me with theirs." He continued before Dayleen could say anything. "It doesn't mean that I don't trust you as a Ranger. I mean that I don't trust you as a friend. We all need to learn how to trust each other not just on a Ranger or professional level but also on a more personal level."

There was second's pause. "I agree with you there. I was also thinking that as we are new to this unlike you and the other Rangers, we've had no self-defense training."

"You're right." Billy rubbed at the back of his head. "I think we should just meet at the front entrance of Angel Grove Park. We can begin team bonding then."

"Angel Grove Park is pretty busy with high school students. Are there any places we can meet without being seen?"

"Yeah, there are a couple of clearings in the forest. The best ones are at the bottom of Harper's Gorge. There's a path leading from the lake that allows us to enter the Gorge without being seen. And only if you find the path and don't get lost."

"At what time?"

"I was thinking 5 o'clock. We could get to know each other and test out our powers. I know from experience that the suits come with weapons and special abilities that a normal human wouldn't have."

"Like your Power Lance." Dayleen remembering the staff-like weapon the Blue Ranger held back then.

"Yeah, Jason had the Power Sword, Trini had the Power Blades, Zack had the Power Axe, and Kim had the Power Bow. Tommy had the Dragon Dagger." Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a six tone beep.

"What was that?" Dayleen asked.

"Uh, my communicator. It's seems the Power Rangers are being called to duty."

"Okay. I'll give everyone a call to meet us tonight at Angel Grove Park."

"Bye Dayleen."

"Bye," Billy hung up. Standing, he teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Billy, King Mondo has sent a monster to Downtown Angel Grove." Alpha exclaimed as Billy materialized in a streak of white light.

_I wonder why the beam isn't blue or black._ Billy thought. He walked to the console and began to check the information that the database of the Chamber were printing out on the new monster.

Six beams entered the Chamber, revealing the five Zeo Rangers and the Gold Ranger. "What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Mondo has sent a new monster that is currently rampaging through the business district of Angel Grove. The monster is called Captain Dead Skull."

"Captain Dead Skull?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think Mondo has been watching way too many pirate movies."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about the name." Tommy replied. He nodded at the other Rangers. "It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers summoned their Zeonizers and morphed, once more cloaked in the Zeo Ranger Uniform.

"Tommy, watch out for Dead Skull's parrot. It will take the chance to steal your Zeonizers if the chance." Billy warned.

"Gotcha, Billy." The Red Ranger left with the others in a multicolored beam. Billy turned back to the consoles, fighting the feeling to join the others.

On the viewing globe, the watching trio saw as the Rangers engaged the swarm of cogs and Captain Dead Skull in one of the intersections. He winced as Rocky was thrown against the cement wall of a bank. The parrot flew from the Captain's shoulder, dodging between here and there, searching for the chance to rob one of the Zeonizers. The cannon situated in the arm of the Captain kept blasting at the Rangers, not giving them the chance to come closer and finish him off. Tanya was grabbed and thrown right into a sports car, crushing the roof in.

"Zordon, the Rangers can't seem to get close to Dead Skull." Billy looked up at his mentor. "Right now, I have the computers running scans on the pirate to find a weak spot the Rangers can take advantage of."

"Oh no! Klank has appeared with Orbus!" Alpha announced, pointing at the globe. Sure enough, there was Klank with Orbus. Billy saw as Captain Dead Skull grew along with his parrot.

"Damn, I hope Tommy and the others have a better chance to bring Dead Skull down with the Zeo MegaZord."

"I do not know why Mondo has grown his monster so early." Zordon seemed troubled. "Billy I want you to do a quick scan on the surrounding area around the battle." A few seconds later, the report came out.

"Zordon, the sensors picked up on an energy signature on a hill that overlooks the entire battlefield and is slowing increasing." Billy continued to read the report. "It'll be enough to knock the MegaZord out of commission. Alpha, have the computers found a weakness we can exploit?"

"No, Billy, the sensors haven't picked up anything we can use to bring down Dead Skull with." Alpha scurried between the consoles.

"We're missing something." Billy reached for the communication line. "Tommy, Jason. Alpha and I haven't yet found a weakness in Captain Dead Skull. But we've found that there is a weapon right on the hill to the east. It has enough power to knock both the MegaZord and Pyramidas out of commission."

"Copy that Billy." Jason said.

"We are getting really pounded out here." Tommy's voice was cut off as the MegaZord was grabbed from behind and thrown down an abandoned business street, wreaking the cars that were left out in the open.

Billy watched as the MegaZord climbed back to its feet. The parrot flew by, its talons raking against the back of the giant Zord. Parrot . . . . _It's been talking throughout the entire battle, I haven't heard the Captain actually say anything_. Billy thought. "Tommy, forget about Dead Skull. You have to destroy the parrot; he's the brains and energy source!"

"The parrot!" Kat's voice came over the communication line, sounding strained.

"Yeah, he's the one that has been talking, not the captain."

"We're right on him!" The MegaZord summoned its saber. A minute later the parrot and Dead Skull exploded. Then, the alarms went off as it detected another threat. "You guys, the weapon! It's beginning to fire!" Billy shouted into the com. The viewing globe filled with white, the sensors not picking up anything. Seconds passed. Finally, the globe cleared, showing the Zeo MegaZord standing over the remains of the blast cannon at its feet and a smoldering saber in hand. The MegaZord began to disengage, the smaller individual Zords speeding back to Crystal Mountain. The Rangers arrived.

"Man! That battle had to be the toughest one yet." Rocky said, demorphing. "All that fighting has made me hungry."

"But you're always hungry." Adam mocked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Rangers." Adam and Rocky immediately ceased. Zordon continued. "Well done on defeating Captain Dead Skull. I believe Mondo will not send another monster today."

"Better not, I have plans." Kat murmured, winking at Tommy. The tall teen managed not to blush. Zordon looked amused. "Bye Zordon." Tommy and Kat 'ported out.

"Well, the rest of us will hit the mats. Bye, Zordon, Billy, Alpha." The others teleported out as well.

For a moment, Billy stared at the old Ranger uniforms, encased in glass, preserved forever. "Zordon?" He said softly.

"Yes, William." The old mage looked down at the young man. "Is there something you want to ask me?" He could sense discomfort in the teen's stance.

"What do you know of the Ninjetti Sentinels?"


	9. Still Watching From Sidelines

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Still Watching from the Sidelines_**

* * *

Surprise covered Zordon's face. "The Ninjetti Sentinels?"

"Yeah."

"The Sentinels of the Ninjetti are one of the oldest warriors groups of the known galaxy; an elite group of warriors chosen to bear the eleven Ninjetti Crests. Each Crest represented the virtues that basically became the Rangers' moral code."

"The last time the Crests were borne was over four millennia ago during the war of Ra'her'va. A civil war had broken out between the two ruling families. The Ninjetti Sentinels of the time were dispatched to try and restore order on Ra'her'va. Ra'her'va was destroyed utterly by the head of the power hungry rebelling family. They declared war on the Allies of Ra'her'va. Eventually, they were defeated and cast into the darkest and furthest part of the galaxy." Zordon peered at Billy. "Why do you ask?"

Billy morphed a flash of blue-black light and once more he stood in his Ninjetti uniform, the Wolf Swords sitting comfortably on his back and the Wolf Daggers on his hips. "I'm a Sentinel, Zordon." He said simply.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"When did this occur?"

"Last night, I could have sworn that I spent about two days on Phaedos. I woke up believing it was just a dream until I decided to verify it." He powered down. "I'm also the Commander of the Sentinels." Billy was shocked to see a look of pride cross his mentor's face.

"Have the other Sentinels been Chosen as well?"

"Yeah but I'm the only one to have Ranger experience. I was planning on having a team-bonding night in Angel Grove park and to check out the new Powers."

"Why not have the training here at the Power Chamber?" Alpha asked.

"Umm, Dayleen and I want to keep the identities of the Sentinels a secret until we actually form a team. We need to get used to each other."

"I believe the complex of the Power Chamber can facilitate the entire force of the Sentinels. I would like to keep the news of the Sentinels from the Machine Empire."

Billy could not deny the logic behind that. "Okay, Zordon. I will inform the other Sentinels and then I will bring them here."

"I will have Alpha prepare one of the hangers for your usage."

"Fine Zordon. I should prepare for tonight." Billy grimaced. He would have to train the Sentinels in self-defense.

"I'll see you tonight Billy." The Sentinel teleported out.

* * *

Dayleen leaned back against the tree, her legs crossed Indian style. She still couldn't believe she was a Power Ranger. She looked out across the lake, the setting sun's light reflecting on the surface of the rippling water.

"It seems quiet, like nothing's wrong with the world." Billy appeared behind her, dressed in black jeans and a sports blue t-shirt.

"I see you are wearing your colors." Dayleen commented. She was dressed in jeans and a dove-grey blouse. There wasn't any red in her clothes.

Billy smiled at her. "After I gave up my position as a Power Ranger, my clothes were mostly grey and black, sometimes blue. They won't see a difference in my style."

"Lucky you. I went shopping today and I kept picking clothes that were red or silvery gray." She whined slightly. "I had to make sure that I mixed other colors in as well."

"You could just give in."

"No, thanks. I don't want to blow out cover that we are the new Rangers on the block."

"About that, I've decided that I'll take you to the Power Chamber, the headquarters of the Power Rangers. I want you to meet Zordon, the Rangers' mentor. He's the one that has given us the chance to be Rangers in the first place."

"Is that a good idea? I mean we could run into the Rangers themselves."

"We could use Zordon's guidance in the bonding of the team. Also, we don't want the Machine Empire to learn of the team. We might be Sentinels but we are not ready to face adversaries just yet."

Dayleen agreed with him silently. Turning, she saw Mark and Toni approaching, the couple seemingly oblivious to everyone. "Are relationships allowed on the team?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't endanger the other Rangers. I don't think we have to worry about Mark or Toni. Their Crests speak about them." Billy reminded her.

Mark looked at them as they stopped. "So, I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

Billy smiled. "Nope!"

"I thought I had dreamed it all up." Mark said sheepishly.

: You weren't the only one." Ryan, Joseph, and Scott walked up to them. "I tell you, when I woke up in my bed this morning, the first thing I did was morph." The Mustang Sentinel said.

"I did too." Billy confessed. "After giving up my position, I thought I had blown the chance to be a Ranger again. I couldn't even begin to describe the relief I felt when I was able to morph."

Ryan nodded behind Billy. "Here come the others." Gabriel, Rebekkah, Kayla, and Jessie were walking along the path that circled the lake.

"Sorry we're late." Gabriel apologized.

"Don't worry." Joseph answered.

"What happens now?" Rebekkah asked, tightening her jacket around her slim body.

Billy looked at all of them. "You're heard about the Zeo Rangers and their Zords. But what you don't know is what does on behind the scenes. The Power Chamber is basically the headquarters of the Zeo Rangers. From there, Zordon, Alpha, and I monitor the Machine Empire and the battles as well as the Rangers. It is there we'll be training and bonding with each other."

"So, we'll meet with the other Rangers." Kayla asked.

"For right now, Dayleen and I agreed that our identities will be kept a secret until we function effectively as a team."

"So, when we are on base, we'll have to make sure that we don't run into the Zeo Rangers?" Mark clarified.

"Yeah." Billy lifted his arm, his communicator flashing in the dying light. "Hold on tightly." Pressing down the button the small device, Billy and the others were teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Zordon watched as eleven columns of white light materialized in the Power Chamber. Ten pairs of eyes widened as they took in everything.

"Is that a giant floating head?" The African American teen said, gazing up at Zordon. He reminded Zordon so much of Zackary Taylor, the original Black Morphin Power Ranger.

"Sorry, Zordon." Billy said sheepishly as the Hispanic female lightly cuffed the other. "The one who said that is Joseph; the one who hit him is Dayleen. This is Kayla, Jessie, Gabriel, Mark, Scott, Toni, Ryan, and Rebekkah."

"I am pleased to meet you all. Welcome to the Power Chamber. My name is Zordon and this is my assistant Alpha 5." Zordon said, watching the new team look around the blinking place.

"This place looks like out from a Sci-Fi movie." Joseph poked a finger at Alpha.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Mark asked. "I mean we are new at this except for Billy."

"Tonight, you will begin basic training and learn self-defense techniques that have helped the Rangers in the past. You will try and team bond as you will have to trust your comrades in battle unwaveringly. Alpha will show you the prepared room for this."

"Follow me, Rangers." The small robot shuffled off, leading the rather big group down corridors and halls.

"How bid is this complex?" Rebekkah asked Billy.

"It stretches from underneath the mountain to almost to the very top. There are three ways to enter the Power Chamber and complex; one by teleportation; two by the old Command Center; and three, the hanger that connect the complex to the desert with an access code."

"We don't have to climb stairs, will we?" Mark asked. "I think I had enough of climbing steps."

"No, unless we lose power which is highly unlikely."

"Here we are your training bay." Alpha punched in a code and the doors whooshed open. The new Rangers gawked at the space. It was HUGE. The floor of the bay was the size of about four football fields. Catwalks lined the walls halfway up and sliced the room into eight equal parts to allow others to watch the training from a bird's eye view. To their left, the area resembled what looked like an obstacle course. ON their right were mats for sparring and martial arts training. On the far left was a shooting range. On the far right was another mat area with a variety of weapons lining the adjacent walls. Between the mat areas was a tube identical to the one in the Power Chamber on the right.

"Holy shit!" Gabriel and Ryan whispered. Even Billy was slightly impressed. Zordon appeared in the tube.

"I see you like the training bay." He looked highly amused, something which Billy had never seen before.

"Hell yes!" The boys chorused. The girls just groaned.

Alpha approached them. "A medical bay has also been prepared which is located just across the hall. To enter this level of the complex, you will need codes and identification. The Zeo Rangers will not be given the codes until deemed necessary by Zordon, Billy, or Dayleen."

Billy pushed a button on his communicator, a knapsack appearing in Billy's hands. Opening it, he talked to them. "All Rangers, inactive and active, carry what we call communicators. They are used to teleport from place to place and to communicate with those in the Power Chamber and other Rangers." He pulled out Dayleen's. The face of the communicator was gold, the red wrist band trimmed with silvery-grey. "I made one for everybody." He handed Dayleen hers and soon a communicator was on everybody's wrist. Putting the knapsack away, Billy turned to them. "It's time to begin training exercises." With little pep talks, Billy was able to get them to the sparring mats.

Zordon and Alpha watched as the ex-Blue Ranger trained the new recruits, pride blossoming in the old mage's chest. The young teenager had matured from a quiet studious boy into a strong intelligent teen capable of defending himself and others. Soon, the Sentinels were moving together in the first kata.

* * *

Billy turned on his computer, gazing out of the window. So far, the training with his new friends was going well. The Zeo Rangers still didn't know of the existence of the Sentinels. He felt guilty every time they went off to fight the newest monster. Each time they morphed, he felt it pull at the Power that slept within him. But so far, Mondo had not found out about them.

Typing in his password, he thought about the individuals, particularly one. Bright blue-grey eyes, surrounded by light brown hair popped up in his mind. The English accented voice that seemed to catch his attention every time he heard it. Just because he was more inclined to be an intellectually driven teen, he was still a boy. Of course, he had noticed her the first time on Phaedos. He closed his eyes as he remembered exactly when he couldn't hold the feelings back any longer. It was during yesterday's training.

_They were working on perfecting moves that had been learned so far. He had just finished on correcting Jessie's move when he saw Rebekkah having trouble with a kata. Billy watched as she moved too fast hitting, her hands too harshly. He smiled. He had been like that in the beginning. Gently, he grabbed her hands. "Rebekkah, you are forcing it, fighting yourself." Releasing her wrists, he showed her. "Jason told me that fighting yourself will just waste energy and create conflict within yourself. You need to move gently and slow before you move faster and more precise."_

_She tried the kata again slower, with a little more success. Moving behind her, he had helped her move her body in sync. As he had leaned over her shoulder to place her arms in the right position, he had caught the scent of clear water, crisp air and lilacs. Captivated, he then lifted his eyes to hers, noticing the blue-grey that reminded him of cloudy skies. Their faces had been inches apart, the sensations of their warm breath causing their skin to tingle._

_Billy could only swallow as time seemed to stop; her soft skin, the steady heartbeat thumping beneath his fingers. "Rebekkah." Her name ghosted from his lips._

_A hard thump next to them startled the two teens. Jerking back, Billy released Rebekkah. Ryan groaned, his face plastered to the floor, Gabriel pushing his knee into his back. Rebekkah refused to look at him, glancing at the mats instead._

_"I think you can complete the move correctly now." Billy said gruffly, the rampant hormones and emotions in his body and mind raging out of control._

_Rebekkah nodded, dropping into a defensive position. This time she finished the kata flawlessly. "Thanks, Billy." She said, a blush beginning to creep up her neck._

That's a good look on her._ He blushed at that thought. "Okay, start working on the others now."_

_"Billy! I need your help!" Ryan yelled as he tried to struggle from the grip on his arm._

_Grateful for the interruption, Billy scampered off. _

The genius buried his face on his hands. He couldn't afford to get involved with one of the females on his team. He was new at this. Tommy could do it because he had the capabilities and skills to do so. Instantly, his mind told him that wasn't possible. Billy took a deep breath as he felt his body react to unacceptable thoughts.

A tingling in his body alerted him to an incoming teleportation. The streak of white light heralded the arrival of a Sentinel. In its place, Dayleen stood. "What brings you to my house?" Billy asked, trying to get his body back under control.

Dayleen shrugged her shoulders. "I just asked Zordon why my Ninjetti animal is a Velociraptor." She sat on his bed, elbows on her knees holding her head up.

That caught his attention. "What did he say?"

"That it's not my Ninjetti animal. Rather it's my Morphin animal." Billy just stared at her. "It seems a long time ago in a land far, far, far away, there once existed a Grey Ranger Coin; the Velociraptor."

"What! How come Zordon never told us this!" Billy exploded. First Zordon had kept the existences of the Green Morphin Power Ranger from them until after Tommy had been identified as the holder of the Dragon Coin and the White Tiger Coin.

'Yeah, there were more than 6 Rangers in the beginning. Apparently, there was a battle against Rita Repulsa, the witch from a year ago. To save the others, the Grey Ranger sacrificed himself to give the chance for the Rangers to escape. But only five made it out past Rita. The Green was captured by the witch and the Gray Coin was destroyed." Dayleen gave a theatric sigh. "Nice little story for the kids, don't you think?"

Billy leaned back in the chair, his hand ruffling through his hair. "We always knew the Green Coin was captured but we never knew how. But I still don't get why your emblem is the Velociraptor."

"Here's another surprise. If the Grey Coin had made it, then I would have been the Grey Ranger. And as the last of my surprises for tonight, you and I have another mission."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, it seems the Sentinels have to search for the Chosen holders of the Borrach Crystal Shards. According to the Archives, the holders are called to Duty by the Commander and Captain of the Sentinels. We have to be in the Ninjetti gear for the ceremony at some place. Right now, Zordon is talking to Dulcea. He said he'll call us back when he finds out where. After that little mission is completed, I get to find my real Ninjetti animal."

Billy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Dang, you were scaring me for a second there. I thought you meant we really had to go on a mission somewhere." Then he saw the grin on Dayleen's face. "You're omitting something."

"It seems the leader of the new Ranger team has to fight against the Sentinel Commander to prove his or her worth." Dayleen laughed as Billy sank into his chair. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be fine. And it couldn't possibly be worse." Billy told her. Suddenly a ring teleportation filled the room. The two Sentinels jumped up just as cogs swirled in the now small room. Even though they were the elite of the Ninjetti Warriors, they were quickly subdued. As Billy collapsed next to Dayleen unconscious, the cogs surrounded him as they were beamed back to the base of the Machine Empire with one extra passenger, leaving Dayleen alone on the floor. Unknown to them, all six Zeo Rangers had also been kidnapped along with Zack, Trini, Aisha, and Kimberly.


	10. Exchange in Angel Grove Park

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Exchange in Angel Grove Park_**

* * *

Tommy and Kim sat quietly, the buzz of the reunion of the others in the background. The air between them was uncomfortable and uneasy, something that never happened to them before.

"Kim?"

"Yes, Tommy?" The soft answer came.

"Why did you send the letter?"

Kim closed her eyes. "I believed that I couldn't hold you like that, forcing you to wait for me while I followed my dream. I didn't want to be selfish. It was the only way to let you go, to live your own life." A crystal clear tear fell slowly down her face.

It had hurt her to write the letter at night in the dim light of her lamp. She had cried for hours afterward. She hiccupped as his familiar strong arms circled around her. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kim was able to choke out.

"It's alright, Kim. Everything is going to be fine." Tommy said, holding her as her sobs continued. He could feel their friends' eyes on them, each one feeling helpless. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason step closer and shook his head. It was between him and Kim.

"Do you forgive me, Tommy?"

"You've always been forgiven." Tommy brushed a strand of hair out of her face, wiping away the tears tracks that curved down her slim face.

"Oh, does the tiny teen need a tissue?" Mondo's mocking voice came. The Rangers immediately shifted around Kim and Tommy, taking up defensive positions. "Well, we can't have that, can we, my dear?"

Queen Machina laughed, waving her fan as she cocked her head. "Of course not, my dear husband. We need them susceptible to our needs. Having them fight us would not help us in our evil plans. Klank!"

The piece of junk as the Rangers named him walked forward, a small sphere held in his hands. "Yes, yer majesty?"

"Knock them unconscious, if you will."

"My pleasure." Klank turned off the field for a moment, throwing the sphere into the room. As smoke began billowing out from the ball, the field snapped back into existence. "Night, night Rangers."

Everyone coughed as the gray smoke rose around them. Tears prickled their eyes as the gas began to irritating their eyes. The last they heard were the laughs of the Royal Family as they fell to the floor.

* * *

"Rangers, we are receiving a transmission of the Machine Empire!" Alpha announced as warning bells went off in the Power Chamber.

"Patch it through the viewing globe, Alpha. Sentinels hide. I do not want the Machine Empire knowing your existence." Zordon intoned. Obediently, the Sentinels hid behind the Power Chamber's consoles, out of sight from the viewing globe.

A frown crossed Zordon's face as the Machine Empire's King came into view. "Hello, Zordon. I believe by now you heard of the disappearance of all of your Rangers?" The King let out a chuckle. "They are in relatively good condition for their weak structure. In return for their worthless human lives, I want the Zeo crystal. I will be at Angel Grove Park at sundown. Bring the crystal or they will die." The transmission ended, the laughter of the Machine King echoing in the Power Chamber.

"What are we going to do, Zordon?" Dayleen asked, worry settling in her stomach. "We can't give them the Zeo crystal."

"But we have to try something." Ryan said.

"Well, my dad has one of those things were you put really fragile things in so they won't break. I can bring that and we can put a rather large rock in there. They'll think it's the Zeo crystal." Gabriel said, remembering the steel box that gathered dust in their garage.

"We are going to have to act like it's the real thing or they'll suspect something." Joseph said.

"Whatever plan we come up with, it has to be set before sundown which is two hours away." Dayleen turned to Zordon. "What do you think, Zordon? Can we pull this off?"

The old mage looked at the Sentinels. "I believe you can but there is a risk that the Rangers can be injured due to the fact that they cannot morph. You must protect them until the device preventing them from morphing is destroyed."

"Sensors show that the device is located underneath the base of the Machine Empire and is heavily guarded. Any attack on it right now could end in failure." Alpha said, scanning the screen with the relevant information.

"We'll deal with that latter. Gabriel, go get that box while the rest of us prepares the contents."

"Gotcha, captain." Gabriel teleported out in a white beam of light.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Dayleen pointed at the crystal that sat in the middle of the room.

"Here it is. There some rocks up on the mountain." Kayla said. "I'll get it." She teleported out, coming back in five minutes. In her hands was a reasonably sized rock.

"We are going to need to trim it down to the size and shape of the Zeo crystal."

"Let's get to work, then." Toni said, wrapping up her hair in a bun.

* * *

Tommy and the others sat on the cold wet grass of Angel Grove Park, the moon's light reflecting off the calm surface of the lake. Behind them, was a group of cogs and King Mondo along with his son and wife.

"So, Ranger twerps, do you think your precious mentor will come to your rescue?" Sprocket teased as he walked toward them bored of waiting.

"Come here a little closer and I met help you rinse the rust off your ugly face." Tommy bit back. Sprocket raised a fist and was about to smash it into the Red Zeo Ranger's face when his dad stopped him.

"Now, son, we wouldn't want to destroy him. We might not be able to bargain for the crystal if you do." Mondo admonished his son.

"How about one punch, dad? Please?"

"How about I shove it up your ass?" The Royal family looked up to see five figures walking toward them, a box being held between two of them. The light from the moon shone off their golden chest shields. The Royal Family couldn't speak for a moment, not believing there was another Ranger team.

"Who are you?" The King managed to ask.

"We are the Ninjetti Sentinels. We were asked by Zordon of Eltar to provide assistance in the recovery of the Power Rangers." The one in Red and Gray replied. The Rangers knew it was female by the sound of her voice. "We have brought the Zeo crystal as you asked. Turn over the Rangers right now and we'll give you the crystal."

"How do we know that it's the Zeo crystal?" Queen Machina asked, her fan snapping shut.

The leader of the Sentinels nodded at the two Sentinels. One opened the steel box and the other pulled out an object covered in cloth. The Sentinel slowly peeled the cloth back, revealing the glowing white Zeo crystal.

The Rangers could see the hunger in the Royal Family's eyes. "Don't give it to them! Whatever you do, don't let them get it!" Tommy cried out as a cog slapped him.

The Sentinel ignored them. "We'll give you the crystal but you have to hand over the Rangers first."

Mondo suddenly gave a laugh. "I am the King of the Machine Empire; I will not follow no human. Cogs, attack!" The mechanic soldiers lunged forward. The Rangers lost sight of the Zeo crystal as chaos erupted in the small park. Tommy struggled when he felt someone lean over him. He looked up into the visor of the visor of the white and dark yellow Sentinel.

"Need some help?" The Sentinel pulled out a dagger from his belt, quickly slicing through the binds that held Tommy's wrists together.

"Thanks." Tommy pushed the Sentinel away as a cog rushed them. As the cog passed by, Tommy reached out and pulled the wires out from the neck.

"Thank you." The Sentinel handed him a dagger. "Help your friends." Soon, all eleven Rangers were untied. "You guys can't stay here as you can no longer morph." The Yellow Sentinel said, re-sheathing his daggers.

"We are not going." Jason stated firmly.

"Well, you have no say." The Sentinel raised his arm to his mouth. "Zordon they are ready for teleport."

The Rangers were about to say speak when the familiar sensation of the teleport beam surrounded them, pulling them away from the battle.

"Now, back to business!" The Yellow Sentinel returned.


	11. Splintering of A Crystal

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Splintering of A Crystal_**

* * *

Joseph barely jumped out of the way in time as a cog rushed him. Unsheathing his katana, he sliced deep into the cog's neck severing the connections. The robot dropped to the floor, its limbs twitching and live wires sparking.

"Gotcha!"

Five cogs rushed Toni and Jessie pushing them back as another two grabbed the box where the Zeo Crystal was held. None of the other Sentinels could do anything as the cogs brought their prize back to Queen Machina.

"Ha, loser twerps! We got the Zeo Crystal!" Sprocket yelled as he blasted away at Dayleen.

Mondo gazed hungrily on the Crystal as he pulled it out, the light swirling with leashed energy. "The Zeo Rangers will now be under my control!" Suddenly, with a startled yelp, Mondo released the Crystal as it began to hiss. He watched in horror as the crystal melted before him, the device around the Crystal fried, the image of the Zeo Crystal fading away to reveal an ordinary rock. "What the-?"

"Do you really think we were going to bring the real Zeo Crystal?" Ryan asked as he bashed two cogs together.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it! I mean come on, we're not that stupid!" Joseph leaped, kicking two cogs in the face with his legs.

Mondo roared in pure fury. "You will pay for this!" He withdrew something out of his cloak. "It is time that the Zeo Rangers die!" With that said, he pressed the button on the object he held.

* * *

Deep within the Space Base, Mark and Gabriel stopped, forcing the others to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Rebekkah asked.

Kayla's head cocked to the side. "I hear something rising in pitch. It sounds like- Oh shit! We're too late! They are already activating the device!"

"What? It's too early! We haven't disarmed it yet!" Scott's reply was drowned out as the device went off. The concussion wave swept past them.

* * *

The Rangers landed in a crumpled heap. They quickly disentangled themselves from each other, heading toward the Viewing Globe. They saw the Sentinels engaging the cogs battle.

"Zordon, we can't morph! What are we going to do?" Tommy asked their mentor, eyes never wavering from the Globe.

"The other half of the Sentinels are currently infiltrating the Space Base. They are attempting to disarm Mondo's device before it goes." Zordon informed them.

Suddenly, alarms went off in the Power Chamber. Billy and Alpha rushed over to the consoles, the Rangers hovering behind them. "The sensors are reading a massive concussion wave heading straight for Earth!" Billy yelled, hands flying over the consoles, preparing the Power Chamber for the blast.

"Impact in five, four, three, two, one!" The non-active Rangers could feel the wave pass, their bodies being buffeted by the wave. The Zeo Rangers yelled, their bodies on fire, pain spreading from limb to limb. Screams and shouts were heard as they fell into unconsciousness. The last thing they heard and felt was the Zeo Crystal exploding in a burst of white light and tiny fragments.

* * *

Billy sat next to Tommy, watching the lines on the monitor going up and down, tracing his friend's heartbeat. Guilt washed through him. If he only been a little faster, a little more quicker, he would have been able to stop the wave from destroying the Zeo Crystal.

Data recorded from before, during and after had explained what happened.

The wave from the exploding device had forced the Zeo Crystal to build the Power within but without releasing it. It had basically overloaded it, causing it to explode.

Tommy and the others were lucky. It could have killed them but the fail-safes he had placed right before the wave had sent the Power into their Morphers instead of overwhelming their minds. The burns on their wrists had come from when the Morphers also exploded. Him, Trini, and Kim had patched up the burns with gauze and bandages.

He felt someone behind him.

"Yeah, Jason?"

"It wasn't your fault, man." The Gold Ranger told him.

"I just can't help feeling guilty. I was almost done. I just needed one more second." Billy said the last bit in a whisper. "All I needed was one more second."

Jason clapped a hand on his shoulder, offering his silent support. "You did your best. Without you, they would have died. Zordon told me that they could have died had you not placed the fail-safes."

Billy closed his eyes. He tried pushing the images of his friends writhing out in agony on the floor of the Power Chamber out of his mind. No doubt this was going to haunt him for some time.

"You should get some rest. You didn't look good when Mondo brought you in the dungeons even we do have the patented Ranger healing ability." Jason said. "I'll take watch here."

Though the concussion he received from the cogs was long gone, he wouldn't mind getting in some rest. "Fine. Call me when they wake up." _But first there is one thing I have to do._ Keying his communicator, he teleported to the Training Bay.

* * *

When he arrived, the air within the Bay was solemn, grim faces on the Sentinels' faces. Obviously, they had been waiting since the battle ended over two hours ago. By now, it was one in the morning and they were all in need of some sleep.

"I'm sorry, Billy. It was my fault." Dayleen began.

Billy quickly interrupted her. "No it wasn't. None of us would have been able control it. You couldn't have known that Mondo had a long distance detonator. You achieved in rescuing all of us and you brought every home safely. That's no small achievement, Dayleen. You did great for your first mission. Way better than I did in my first fight."

"Zordon told us that the Zeo Crystal has been destroyed." Mark told him.

"The Zeo Rangers have been stabilized. They'll make a full recovery." Billy leaned against the wall. "Now that the Rangers are out of commission, it will be up to you guys to take up the mantle to protect Angel Grove and Earth from the Machine Empire. When you arrive in the Power Chamber from now on, you will have to be in your Ranger outfits. I will stay in the Power Chamber so the other Rangers won't suspect me like they did when the Gold Ranger first appeared."

"The other Rangers know there is a full group of ten active Sentinels. We'll pretend that the Sentinels Commander hasn't' been found yet and that Dayleen is taking over command until they do. But the Machine Empire only knows there are five Sentinels max."

"This means we can keep the other five in reserve until we need them." Dayleen said, nodding along with Billy.

"We can wait in the Power Chamber monitoring the battles with you guys." Rebekkah said.

"Do you think Mondo and the others are going to do anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know. They never really had a set schedule when it comes to attacking Angel Grove. Just be on the lookout for any actions that seem suspicious. I'll alert you when there's an attack."

"Okay."

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day. Tomorrow, we'll see what Mondo has in store for us." Billy told them.

The Sentinels said bye to each other before teleporting home.

* * *

Billy flopped down on his bed, sighing as he sank deeper into the comfortable mattress. He stared the clock, watching as the minutes ticked by. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep.

**_He was walking through an ancient forest, the moon light filtering in softly past the canopies overhead. He stepped into a large clearing, a towering temple standing before him. The floors and walls were made out of rose marble, the architecture reminding him of the temples of ancient Greece. The columns that supported the high roof were lined and etched with obsidian, silver, and gold. Between each column hung large banner or curtains; he stopped to look at the closest one. This one was a dark gold in the middle with thick lines of dark brown running along with it. In the middle of the banner or tapestry was the image of a badger. He moved on to the next one. _**

**_This one was a dark yellow with lines of bright white, the image of a wild mustang in the middle. As he moved down, he saw each tapestry representing the Sentinels. The other side though, only ten white tapestries hung. He came to end of the hall where a large altar was before an urn that held a large multicolored flame. _**

**_He walked up to the altar. On the warm marble surface were three things; the fragments of the Zeo Crystal was there, another unfamiliar Crystal sat next to it, and the last item were crystals carved in the colors and animals of the Sentinels._**

"**_Someone had an obsession with crystals." Billy murmured to himself. All the crystals seemed perfect except for the remnants of the Zeo Crystal. _**

"**_What are you going to do about it?" A voice asked him. Billy's head came up, turning around to find the source of the voice. _**

"**_Anybody there?"_**

"**_Yes." A large wolf dropped out of nowhere onto the altar, paws surrounding the crystals. Billy stumbled back. "You still fear me even though we are one?" The wolf chuckled._**

"**_Sorry." Billy climbed back to his feet. _**

"**_What are you going to do about it?" The wolf asked again._**

"**_What do you mean?"_**

**_The wolf shook his head, walking carefully around the crystals to sit on the edge of the altar. "What are you going to do to repair the Zeo Crystal?"_**

"**_I can't possibly fix it. Zordon told us that Zeo Crystal could never last as a Power source. It would be too unstable." Billy's tirade was interrupted by the wolf._**

"**_Exactly! What did your chemistry teach you about the balancing of chemical equations?" The wolf said._**

**_Billy tried to remember. "That the equation would always occur in the direction that would balance the equation on both sides, thus relieving any stress on that environment." He stopped. "The Zeo Crystal exploded because it was unstable when the wave passed through. Theoretically, it should be stable now." _**

**_The wolf smiled. _**

Billy woke up from his dream, his brain already going full speed on what he had just learned. It would take a couple of weeks but it could be possible to restore the Zeo Powers to his friends once more. All he had to do was contact Dulcea and ask Zordon a couple of things.


	12. Feeling Realized

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Feeling Realized_**

* * *

The Rangers watched dejectedly as another monster went down, bursting in an explosion of light and fire. The Ryders were different from the Zords they had piloted in the past. All of them were humanoid and bigger than any of the Mega Zords even though they were solitary vehicles. The Malie Ryder was a humanoid Komodo Dragon, sturdy yet agile, decked out in Silvery-Grey and Red.

"Billy should be coming back soon." Jason said, as the news went to another story.

It had been over a week since the Zeo Crystal had been destroyed. The Sentinels had come to Zordon, asking if he could design their Ryders as they didn't have any colossal assault vehicles. Zordon in turn had asked Billy to help in the designing and construction. Then, Zordon had struck a blow. All of the ex-Rangers had been banned from going to the Power Chamber. Billy was not even allowed to speak of the activities happening within the grey walls.

"Hey, guys." A tired Billy dropped into the only available spot at the large table. Zack handed him a smoothie. "Thanks." Before he could take a sip, he yawned.

"Billy, have you been getting any sleep?" Trini asked, concern showing on her features.

"Some." He let out another yawn. "Lucky for me, I designed the Ryders with self-repair systems."

"Get a glimpse of the Sentinels?" Rocky asked.

"If you say a word that I'm a Sentinel, Rocky, I will hurt you." Billy warned, remembering how the ex-Blue Zeo Ranger had been obsessed with the identity of the Gold Ranger. He had then begun thinking that Billy was the mysterious Gold Ranger.

Rocky held up his hands. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson. So did you?"

"No. Every time they appear in the Power Chamber, they wear their uniforms. I think Zordon knows them though."

"Incoming, guys." Tommy alerted as a brown-haired girl walked up to their table.

Billy turned around, eyes widening as his gaze fell on her. "Rebekkah, what are you doing here."

A blush started over her cheeks, her grey-blue eyes falling slightly before meeting him head on. "I wanted to talk to you, Billy." She looked at his friends. "Privately."

Zack gave Billy a nudge in the ribs. "Hey, man, have you been breaking woman hearts lately?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Zack." He stood up. "I'll be back, guys." He left to jeers and whistles. Rebekkah led him outside of the Juice Bar to one of the benches outside in the cool shade of the trees, hidden from prying eyes.

"What did you want to talk about, Beck?"

She scuffed the ground with her tennis shoes, unsure how to start the conversation. "Remember the accident over a week ago in the Power Chamber while we were practicing?" Billy nodded. "Did you have any feelings?"

A blush started to appear on his cheeks, his face flaming from the memories. "You want the truth?"

"I would appreciate it."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He confessed in a whisper. Billy looked over her shoulder. He started when he felt her hand on his warm cheek. Before he could do anything, she captured his lips in a kiss. Instinctively, he placed his arm around her waist, drawing her in against his body, the other going to the back of her neck. She shifted, sliding in more on his lap. They drew back. Billy licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm definitely sure." She came back, kissing him once more. The kiss grew deeper. A cough behind them caused them to draw back. Billy looked over her shoulder to see the other Rangers peeking out from the corner of the building, some with smiles and others with amused or shocked expressions.

"Can a guy have some privacy?" He asked, feeling the blush coming back even stronger. Beck pulled back, sliding from his lap back onto the bench.

"You've been gone for over twenty minutes." Zack said, a smile consuming his face. "Never knew you had it in you."

Kim gave him a nudge. "I told you he was fine. Plus it was sweet."

"Nice catch." Tommy said conspiringly, giving Billy a wink.

"What is this? Tommy gets a girl and no one bats an eyelash. Yet, when I get one, you guys follow me around." Billy protested. He stood up, helping Beck from the bench and walking over to his friends. They headed back to the Juice Bar.

"We just care about you, bro." Jason said pulling his chair over so Beck could sit next to Billy.

"How did you meet the Brainster over here?" Zack asked. A lot had changed. When he had left for the Conference, Billy was still like the boy he had first met over eight years ago. Now, he had a lot more confidence and was more assertive than Zack had seen him in the time they knew each other.

"Want anything to eat?" Rocky ordered another triple sundae.

"No, I'm fine. To answer your question, my mother thought I needed a tutor for physics. I went to Mrs. Appleby to see what tutor recommended and she said Billy was a good tutor. Needless to say, my dad was kind of wary of having a boy tutor in the house. We were studying at the library when I accidentally fell. He caught me and the rest is history."

"Wow, talk about falling into your future boyfriend's arms." Rocky murmured as he dug into his sundae.

"Seems like a romance plot." Aisha said.

Billy snorted. "I think we'd better leave before you guys start planning out how I'm going to spend my time with her."

"Oh, come on. We're not that bad." Zack replied.

"Nice talking with you." Beck said as she followed Billy out the door. Once they were out of distance, she started laughing. "Are they always like that?"

"No."

"They just care about you." She smiled when he took her hand in his. "What do you want to do?"

"Some where it's private and there are no Sentinels or Rangers around." They headed for Angel Grove Park.

"I noticed that Tanya, Katherine, Adam, Tommy, and others seem kind of down."

"The Power loss is getting to them. The others are trying to help them through it." Billy answered. "I was like that when I gave up the Powers after the Power Coins were destroyed. That's why I need to see if I can do anything with the remnants of the Zeo Crystal."

"It doesn't mean you have to work yourself to the death." Beck turned him around so she could stare into his eyes. "I noticed that you're spending too much time in the Power Chamber. You need to take better care of yourself."

He ducked his head. "You're right but I guess I kind of feel guilty that I'm the only one with Powers and the others don't know about it. But now that we have the Borrach Crystal, we should be able to calibrate the Zeo Crystal again."

"What kind of Powers does the Borrach Crystal have?"

"From the initial scans, the Crystal has Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Black. I was thinking of modeling them after military and civilian rescue vehicles."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The Red will carry the F-22 Raptor which is still in prototype mode; the Yellow will model after the fire emergency vehicle; the Green will be after the Black Hawk helicopter. The Blue will hold the Abrams Tank and the Black will hold the Heavy SUV Police Cruiser."

"What about the Zeo Crystal?"

"I was planning on keeping the same models for them. I'm just going to update them; that's all." They sat at a bench. "So what made you come after me today?"

"The battles." Beck looked at her hands. "I keep thinking that life's too short. If it hadn't been for Dayleen, I would have died in battle today."

"Hey, hey. You never know that." Billy was starting to get frightened. "Nap Hat would have never been able to penetrate Tua's armor."

"I'm scared." Beck whispered. She was immediately encased in Billy's arms. "My dad used to be in the military. My childhood was filled with stories of wars that my grandfather had gone through, including my great-grandfather in World War Two. I just keep seeing images of dead bodies and soldiers crying out in pain."

"That's not going to happen, Beck." Billy said fiercely. "I won't let that happen to any of you."

"You can't promise that, Billy. We're fighting against wanna-be terminators. They want to kill us."

"I can sure as hell try." Billy said. As he hugged her, he looked out at Angel Grove Lake. He came to a decision. He will be heading into battle tomorrow; time for the appearance of the Sentinel Commander.


	13. Questions and Love Talks

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Questions and Love Talks_**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Beck said after a while. The sun had already begun set, the fiery colors making the clear waters of the lake bleed. Shadows were lengthening, the darkness once more dominate as the dying light faded once more for the night.

"About what?" Shifting slightly, Billy looked at her, his own hazel-green eyes staring at her grey ones.

"For crying. You don't really need me as one of those girls that cry over anything." She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Hey, that's not true. You are not one of those girls that cry at trifle things. You have a right to be afraid. We're at war and there is a real possibility that we can die in battle. I bet every single one of us has that fear to an extent. Some just hide it better than others. You had a close call today." He comforted, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "My friends were afraid when the Command Center blew up about six months ago. I had stepped in front of the Morphin Console as it exploded. I acted on instinct and the need to protect my friends. When they woke up, I was still unconscious. They thought I had died until I moved. Tommy told me that he believed he had failed us which had resulted in my death."

"I didn't know."

"No one else knows about it, only me and Tommy." Billy smiled slightly at her. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm a little better." Beck was quiet for a moment. "Now I know why you have the Crest of Courage. Shielding your friends took a lot of courage to do. Not many people would do that."

"I don't think that was it. It's like still being true to yourself even though events will try to force you to be what you don't want to be." Billy whispered.

"I get it." Beck laid her head down on his chest again, reveling in his warmth. "My dad's going to freak. This just might prove that I'm no longer his little girl."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. As long you are who you are and don't try to hurt me, he'll keep an open mind."

"That's sounds ominous." They laughed.

* * *

Tommy and Kim left the Juice Bar heading into Angel Grove Park. They were slowly rebuilding their relationship, the air clean between them now. But it felt fresh, the start of something new.

"I'm glad that Billy now had a girlfriend. He deserves to have a wife and all that." Tommy said.

"I have the feeling that this is the one for him. Just like you are for me." Kim gave him a peck on the cheek.

They walked the path. They stopped suddenly when they saw who was on the bench. Billy and Rebekkah were quietly talking together, each gazing deeply into the other's eyes. The couple could tell their friend was content at the moment, relaxed and carefree. Kim smiled when she heard them laugh.

"She'll be good for him. He needs to get away from that clean lab of his." Kim tugged on Tommy's arm. "Come on, I don't think they would appreciate it if we interrupted them."

"I sure wouldn't. I mean, I remember that Billy was put out when Zack interrupted him and Trini. What do you want to do, Kim? We have the night free now." Tommy said, gesturing toward the horizon. "Though I miss it, it's kind of relaxing now that I'm not on call 24/7."

"I heard there's a new movie out at the theatres."

"Is that a date?"

"It sure is, buster."

"Good."

* * *

"Rocky, I can't believe you just said that." Adam groaned into the phone, covering his face with his hand.

"What?"

"First you think Billy's the Gold Ranger and now you think his girlfriend is one of the Sentinels?"

"Come on! Do you think its just coincidence he gets a girl after the Sentinels show up?" Rocky questioned.

"She's been tutored by him. Rebekkah doesn't look like the type to be a Sentinel."

"We didn't even suspect that Billy was a Power Ranger either." Rocky insisted. "She's a Sentinel!"

"Okay, if she was, which one would she be?"

"I'm guessing she'd be the Sentinel of Love or Hope."

"Next thing you know, you'd suggest that we stalk her."

"That would be a good idea."

"I can't believe it." Adam shook his head. "I don't think Billy would appreciate it if you started to stalk his girlfriend."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Rocky!"

"Okay, okay. It was a bad idea. But I still believe that she's a Sentinel." There were voices on Rocky's end. "I have to go. My mom wants me to watch the kids while she goes to the grocery store."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I still believe that she's a Sentinel, man." The former Blue Zeo Ranger hung up before Adam could say anything. He was about to place the phone on the hook when it started to rung. Caller ID should it was Billy.

"Hey, Billy."

"Adam, I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No." And there was something weird about his friend's voice. "What it is, man?"

"IbelieveIneedyourexpertiseingirlsandrelationships ." Billy said, without taking a breath.

"Oh, whoa man! I barely caught a word you're saying!"

"I believe I need your expertise in girls and relationships." Billy whispered.

"Oh. Adam thought back to Rocky's conversation. "Did something happen?"

"I guess."

"Like what? She decided not to go out with you?" If she did, Adam was going to make sure she'd be hearing it from him.

"I'm not very good with emotions." There was a pause. "What if she needs me to be there for her? I can barely talk about my own emotions and when others talk about theirs I shut myself away." Adam could hear Billy's worries all the way from here.

"Look, Billy. You just need to be yourself. You are very- compassionate, understanding, and you're like a rock that we all lean on." Adam stated firmly. "You do all those things with us. Just be yourself and don't hold yourself back."

"But what if I mess up?"

"In a relationship, there are guaranteed mistakes. When you hit them, just work your way through like any other problem."

"She wants me to meet her dad tomorrow for breakfast." Billy sighed.

"You guys are moving pretty fast." Adam chuckled.

"I know." There was a tone in Billy's voice that Adam picked up on.

"Don't worry; her parents are going to like you. I mean, who wouldn't; the resident genius of Angel Grove and all-around nice guy? You're the kind of man most parents would love to have for their daughters."

"Thanks man. I need to go. I have a project that Zordon needs finished ASAP."

"Don't work yourself to death now."

"Bye."

"Bye." Adam hung up the phone and went to bed.

* * *

Jason stared up at his ceiling, the night shadows stretching across the plaster. His thoughts went back over to the moment the Zeo crystal had been destroyed. The Sentinels had shown up, supposedly Zordon had requested them from Phaedos; which was weird in itself as the new team seemed to be new at martial arts. He could tell that all of them were intermediate if not barely entering into advance.

He glanced at the gold and black that still decorated his room. Though he still had his Powers, Zordon had told him as well that he was not allowed back into the Power Chamber unless there was an emergency that the Sentinels could not handle. He didn't know what to think. Maybe it made him feel like a pawn or an expendable soldier.

Billy had been tight-lipped about his time in the Power Chamber. The only he could say was that he was asked by Zordon to build weapons and tools for the Sentinels. That was another puzzle. Billy had stared into his eyes while telling them. But he still felt like he was being lied to though. There was something going on that Zordon didn't want them to know about.

Since their first appearance, the Rangers had been on the lookout for communicators or something to give away the presence of someone being the Sentinels. But he was glad at the same time. Mondo and the Machine Empire were being driven back. There were less Cogs to deal with, weaker monsters, and less attacks.

His gaze fell down on the gift Aisha had sent him for his birthday while at the Conference. It was a remarkable set that she had made out of clay. Standing on what looked like a rock shelf or cliff were five animals and a tree. A reddish ape leaned against the base of the tree, wary but relaxed. The yellowish bear was standing on its hind legs, eyes scanning the horizon. The pinkish crane was standing in what looked like the lake edge, ready for flight. A white falcon was set in the tree, majestic wing spread wide. The bluish wolf sat near the edge of the shelf, gazing out protectively. The note accompanying the set had explained it all.

She had told him it was the Rangers while they still had the Powers of the Ninja. The sculpture was figurative. _We're watching and waiting against the darkness._

_I wonder what my Spirit Animal would be. _Jason thought. He let his mind drift. Outside, the twilight began to arrive, the dark shadows turning to grey. His eyes snapped open when his communicator went off.

"Yeah, Zordon?"

"I need you to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately, Jason. It is of dire importance."

"I'll be there." Standing up, Jason teleported out in a beam of Gold and Black.


	14. Melting of the Gold

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: Melting of the Gold_**

* * *

Jason appeared in the Power Chamber, looking for any of the Sentinels or Billy. He saw Alpha next to a console and a figure in the shadows. "Zordon?"

"I am here, Jason." Zordon's tube came to life, the old mage looking down at him. "I am afraid that what we are about to discuss at this moment, Jason will not bode well for you."

"Okay." Jason was confused. What was going on?

"Ever since you've taken the Gold Powers from Lord Trey, we have been monitoring you for any signs of unforeseen consequences of a human taking on Powers of an alien source. Recently, we have seen such symptoms where your body has been slowly deteriorating both in life force and physical equilibrium. It has been decided that you will need to pass on the Powers back."

Jason saw the figure step forward, revealing himself to be Lord Trey. "Hello, Jason."

A heavy weight settled in his stomach. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have been successful in reuniting myself back into a single entity." Lord Trey walked forward, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I know this will be difficult for you, but it is for the best."

Jason gave a small smile. "All of us knew it was going to be temporary." Jason summoned the Gold Staff. He handed it to Lord Trey. The instant the alien prince's hand came into contact, Jason felt the Gold Powers leaving him. He slumped, Trey catching him.

"Trey, take him to the infirmary. I wish to see if there isn't any permanent damage done to him." Zordon sounded worried for one of his first Chosen.

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi! Should I contact Billy?" Alpha asked.

"No. He deserves some rest." Zordon watched as Jason was taken to the table for examination.

* * *

He slowly returned to consciousness, the light hurting his eyes. Jason blinked a couple of times. He heard paper rustling nearby. "Hello?"

"Jason?" It was Billy. A dark figure loomed over him, features blurred. "How are you doing?"

"Uh, very tired." Jason let out a yawn. He tried to get up but Billy pushed him back down. He fell with a hard thump.

"Don't try to get up; you're very weak from the Power transfer. The Gold Powers took a good toll on you. You've been out for most the day." Billy sounded worried.

"I'm alright."

"Yeah, right." Billy grabbed the water pitcher sitting next to Jason's bed and poured a cup. "Here, this might help."

Jason took the offered cup and began to drink. "Does everybody know?"

"Yeah. They're really worried about you. Once the tests come back negative." Billy looked at him. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, Billy. I'm just a little tired."

The smaller teen gave a slight nod. "Okay." He went quiet, looking at the bed sheet that covered Jason.

Slowly, a thought came to him. "So, Billy. How was your time with Rebekkah?" He was rewarded with a blush that covered Billy's face. "You two didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"Of course not!" Billy sputtered, looking uncomfortable. "We just talked about things."

"Pray tell, what things?"

"Um, about what the parents will think, you know." Billy ducked his head. "I have never done this before."

"What about Laura and those others girls?"

"Something inside of me felt like those relationships wouldn't have lasted even if I tried. But it's now telling me this one could actually be permanent." Billy gestured with his hands. "I have never had any experience in a long term relationship. What if I mess up?"

"Nobody's perfect, Billy." Jason smiled slightly. "You guys are good together. That little glimpse we all had when she came over yesterday told us everything. There are guaranteed times where everything seemed a mistake or something like that but the rewards of being with her will outweigh those times. If she is the one for you, Billy, you need to fight for her and don't let the little things get in the way."

Billy looked at the door. "Adam said about the same thing."

"So believe in it." Jason let out another yawn. "I must be tired."

"I should let you get some rest. As I said before, the Gold Powers took a lot out of you." Billy watched as Jason fell asleep. Quietly, he walked out to where Zordon and Lord Trey were talking.

"So, you plan on reconstructing the Zeo Crystal after the Borrach Crystal?" The alien prince turned to Billy.

"Yes. I believe that the Zeo Crystal is now stable." Billy stated, thinking back to his vision.

"But after being destroyed, the Power within the Crystal should have dispersed, no longer being able to be contained within the confines of the Crystal itself."

"I have talked with Dulcea. The re-forged Shards will be used to channel the Great Power like we used to do with the Morphin Coins."

"But that will mean they will have to go on the Quest for their spirits."

"That is correct, Lord Trey. The Rangers will be sent to Phaedos once the recalibration is complete. Billy and Dayleen will journey with them in secret so the tests will be able to take place after the Rangers reach the Monolith."

"The Earth will be left defense less." Trey thought for a moment. "My kingdom does not need me at present so I will stay and guard Earth while the Rangers do their Quest."

"Thank you."

"Do not worry after all you kept the Gold Staff under guard while I could not hold them. I will return back to Pyramidas and prepare her for battle." Lord Trey bowed to Zordon before teleporting out.

"When do you want us to leave for Phaedos, Zordon?"

"Tomorrow night at the earliest as I will have to talk to Dulcea and begin preparations. The sooner we have the Rangers Quest for the Great Power, the better. Inform the Sentinels."

"Of course, Zordon." Billy disappeared, a dark blue streak rushing out.

* * *

Jason woke up just Alpha waddled in.

"Where's Billy?"

"He's currently involved in an assignment for Zordon." Alpha said. "He has been trying to cover all the bases for the Sentinels. It has hard on him as they are twice as big as any other Ranger team we've had before. I hope he does not push himself too far."

"Why don't you ask Zordon to ask him to slow down?" Alpha didn't reply. "Alpha?"

"Times are changing, Jason. And from what we have heard, they are not for the better." Alpha laid a hand on the big teen's shoulder. "The Sentinels need to deal with the Machine Empire before heading off to another war. I am afraid that Zordon is planning on sending Billy with them."

"What? But Billy doesn't have a Power Coin or Zeonizer? What is he going to do to protect himself?"

"Don't underestimate Billy, Jason. He has changed since he has become a Ranger." Alpha looked at the data on the screen he was holding. "I believe there weren't any permanent effects from you holding the Gold Power, Jason. Already, the temporary feeling of weakness is fading is it not?"

"Yeah, Alpha." Jason got up from the table.

"You should head home, Jason and for the remainder of the day, rest, just to make sure."

"Okay."

"Jason?"

"Yes, Alpha?"

"Don't worry about Billy."

"Okay." Jason touched his hand to the communicator and teleported out, this time in a streak of white.


	15. Mondo Forfeits the Game

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Mondo Forfeits the Game_**

* * *

_~Another World~_

The inhabitants turned toward the sky as the air was torn into two, a great beam of heated light and molten flame raced toward the ground. With a breaking roar, the ground shook and broke, giving way to the beam of evil light. The inhabitants screamed and yelled, running away as the air became heated within a second. The second after that, all were incinerated; woman, children, men, animals, vegetation. The entire planet surface within a few hours became barren and burnt.

In the ruins of the once fertile planet, a large ship, the size of San Diego landed on one of the continents, the wind from the vents, creating gales of ash and carbon.

The large space ship was shaped in a circular ring with giant towers of what looked like crystal spiraling from the ring. Blue and purple light danced as the light from the nearby star filtered through dark clouds filled with water that had evaporated when the heat wave struck the surface. A drop fell, then more followed as the dark sky let loose the torrent of water. The ash soaked in the earth, the water cleaning the burnt husks of dead trees that still stood.

Inside the throne room of the space ship, the Over Lord looked at the destruction. It was time for his father's empire to be rebuilt. But first, all remnants of the hated Ninjetti would have to be destroyed.

* * *

Billy threw the dirty rag on the table, looking up at the new and last Ryder of the Ninjetti Sentinels. It was his assault vehicle.

Standing over 20 meters and weighing in at eight tons, it was a little shorter than the Zords but more powerful than the Zeo MegaZord. The form was in the shape of what looked like a black werewolf with a blue and grey armor with gold highlights. On its wrists were blue and gold gauntlets, the claws at the moment set in standby mode. On the Wolf Ryder's back was what resembled insect wings. They were there to help the Ryder in space-flight mode, the thrusters set in the pack where the beam sabers were held, the beam tantos set in the waist. On top of the Wolf's head was the helmet, shaped in the form of the Triceratops.

"You're done?" Rebekkah said as she walked into the hanger bay where the Ryders were held.

The Wolf Ninjetti smiled at his girlfriend. It had been a day since they started their relationship and about ten hours since they told the rest of the group. Already, it felt like they had been together from the beginning of time. "Yeah, I just finished wiring the leg." Billy leaned back against the table. "Now that I'm done with the Ryders, I should start installing the ZERO systems into the other Zords."

"You can do that tomorrow. You've been working on your Ryder since we got back from my house."

"I'm guess I'm nervous." Tomorrow, Beck and Billy were going to get over at the Knights household where he would be introduced to her parents formerly.

"About my dad? He isn't that bad." Beck said grinning.

"Billy, the systems have finished calibrating the new Ryder into the existing systems." Alpha called out from above. "What would you like to name it?"

"How about Isamu? It means courage." Beck suggested. She wasn't going to tell him that she had spent the night before Googling the name on the internet.

"I like that. Ryder Isamu." The pair watched as the newly name Ryder's electronic eyes glowed briefly from under the helmet. "And that's finished."

"Except for the ship."

"Except for the ship." Billy agreed. He was about to say something more when his communicator beeped. "Yeah, Zordon?"

"The sensors are reporting the Space Base is lifting off the moon and is heading straight toward Angel Grove. I'm calling all the Sentinels."

"I'm heading over." Billy looked up to see Alpha leaning over the railing of the hanger. "Come on Alpha! It looks like Mondo wants a last battle!"

Rebekkah and Billy ran up the metal stairs to the walkway before entering the elevator with the smaller robot. Billy pressed the button, closing the doors and sending the little pod on its course back to the Power Chamber.

"I wonder why Mondo is performing this kamikaze move. If the Space Base is lost then Mondo won't have a base for his empire." Beck said, thinking.

"He must have something up his sleeve." The elevator dinged as it docked in a hallway near the Chamber. They entered the room just in time to see the last of the Sentinels teleporting in. On the screen behind the consoles, they could see the view of the Space Base moving at a fast rate toward the Earth.

"I guess we finally pissed him off." Joseph said, looking up at Zordon.

"What are we going to do? If he enters the atmosphere, then we'll have a big problem." Mark added. "The debris might kill people on the surface."

"This is why the Sentinels will have to intercept them before they arrive on Earth." Zordon said. A second later, alerts went off as the Viewing Globe went from misty white to a bright picture of Angel Grove Park. A walking dragon was storming through the grounds with cogs. Then it changed to the downtown district. Another monster was there. Then the Globe changed again.

"He sent down multiple monsters!" Jessie exclaimed as the Viewing Globe went through multiple views before looping again after the tenth one. "He's trying to delay us from meeting him on!"

"Good thing the Ryders are done. We have to go down there in action." Billy looked over his team. "Zordon, I'm going to send one of us to delay the Space Base from landing while the rest of us head down to deal with the monsters."

"Which one will you send?" The old mage asked.

"Mark, your Ryder is more equipped with offensive weapons. Head up to Mondo and stop him from getting any closer to Earth."

"Gotcha." With a blaze of Black and Purple, he disappeared.

Billy quickly assigned the Sentinels their monsters before heading out.

* * *

The Rangers had been taking the day off in the park to play some baseball when in the cloud of red lightning the monster had appeared with over two squads of cogs. It looked like a mechanized grey Chinese dragon. Steam came out of its vents in its snout, heating the area around it.

"Where are the Sentinels?" Tommy hissed as another tree was felled but the dragon, the cogs destroying the benches.

"Well, I'm not going to wait." Jason said, slipping out from his cover. Grabbing one the bats they had bought, he leapt at the closest cog. With a yell, he swung at the unprotected head. It came off as the wires tore apart.

Seeing the cogs turn, the others slipped out from their places to help. Without their powers they were being quickly over run by the cogs. Trini fell when a cog slammed home a punch. It was about to reach for her throat when it was picked up and thrown away.

"Leave them alone!" The new arrival helped Trini back to her feet. By the looks of it, it was another Sentinel but not one of the others. It was a Wolf Sentinel with a new Crest on his chest.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"The Sentinel of Courage and Commander of the Sentinels." The Commander said before drawing his Katana and slashing at a charging cog. "Sorry for the delay but Mondo sent ten monsters this time with him on a course for Angel Grove." He back-flipped as the monster sent a steam of hot gases where he had been standing.

"Hello, Sentinel." The Chinese robot said, eyes flashing an eerie yellow. "I have been waiting for you. I am Yen Chiang, servant to the King Mondo. You will fall at my feet."

"Not today." The Commander said before summoning a ball of energy and sending it toward the squad of cogs attempting to surround him. The cogs were obliterated.

"ATTACK!" Chiang said. The remaining cogs swarmed in.

* * *

The cockpit of the Panther Ninjetti's Ryder glowed purple and black, the shadows playing against Mark's glossy helmet. The Ryders were like any other Zord or weapon the Rangers had used previously. But the most new advancement was the ZERO system Billy had designed.

The Zip Empathic Range Operating System or the ZERO system for short was radically different from the old operating system designed by Zordon for the Zords. To initiate the weapons and modes of the MegaZord or the Final strike, the Rangers had to either use the crystals, joysticks, buttons, or verbally call out the command. But in the ZERO system, the cockpit was a circular area with a three floating rings surrounding the pilot with a halo-projector should what was on the outside. At the moment, the projector should Earth behind him with open space in front, the moon to the right of the center line.

When the Ryder was activated, the rings would move downward as the Sentinel stood still in the middle. The Sentinel would be recognized as the pilot and the Ryder would be connected through the mind and sensors placed inside the gauntlets, belt, shield, ankles and helmet would guide the Ryder through its movements. If the Sentinel threw a punch, the Ryder would follow. The Sentinel could even guide the robot even outside of the cockpit. Another advancement was the Ryder had its own personality set, derived from the Dragon Zord. Data would be uploaded through the visor of the Sentinel and even through the telepathic link created between the two. But a setback was the Ryder could also feel the emotions of the pilot as well. Something all Sentinels had to watch out for.

A screen popped on the halo-projector, showing the approaching Space Base. A second later, dozens of fighter ships left the Space Base, heading straight for him.

With a single thought, Mark activated the weapons system. A green grid appeared on the halo-projector, the enemy fighter planes now showing red with the Space Base as the largest one.

"I'm at a great disadvantage." Mark muttered. The fighter planes were small. "Guess I'll have to use the secondary weapons." On the head of the Ryder, the covers for the four Vulcan cannons popped up and slid back, revealing the weapons set in the side of the forehead. The covers on the shoulders of the Ryder also slid back, the two triple-Machine Gun Cannons also prepping for the upcoming battle.

"Here we GO!" The weapons let loose a hail of laser bullets. The surrounding space lit up.

* * *

Billy grunted as Chiang caught him, sending him hurtling into a concrete wall. He fell to the floor. He got up again. The Rangers were watching him as Chiang came closer. The cogs were all gone but Chiang wasn't going down without a fight. Well, he wasn't either.

Billy brought his hands together. "Mists of the Wolf!" Immediately, the battlefield was shrouded in black and blue mists.

"Where are you, Sentinel?" The dragon hissed, adding his own steam.

"Right here." The Wolf Katana whistled down, striking the Chinese Dragon as it turned.

It roared, slashing out with its golden claws. Blood welled up as it tore through the Ranger suit. Billy struck out, pushing the monster away. "I will not lose!"

"Oh, yes you will!" Billy brought his Katana up to his face. He summoned more Power, channeling it into the blade of the Katana. It began to glow Blue as the mists began to sweep toward him. "Say goodbye Chiang!" With a yell, he sped toward the dragon, sword angled away from his body. The mechanical monster breathed steam at him but Billy had leaped up into the air, Katana ready for the downward stroke. The mists blew away in a gust of wind.

The Rangers watched as the blade sliced through the monster, destroying him utterly.

The monster exploded with a final painful roar.

Billy stood up, sliding the Katana back into its scabbard on his back.

"Man that was great!" Zack exclaimed as the Rangers ran up to the Commander.

"Thank you." Billy was about to say something more when the communicator activated. He was thankful that his helmet stopped the others from seeing his expression when his own voice sounded through the communicator.

"The Panther Ninjetti needs your help, Commander. The Space Base is still heading toward Earth."

"I'm on my way." Billy looked at his friends. He wanted to tell them but he couldn't, not yet. "I am sorry but I am needed elsewhere."

"No problem." Jason said.

Billy nodded, not able to say more. "Ryder Isamu!" He called out in the open air. The Ryder ignited its thrusters, heading straight for the park. As it flew over the park, Billy teleported into the cockpit, activating the systems.

"ZERO system checking blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature, metabolism; all green." A voice said.

The main thrusters on the back ignited, the wing stabilizers spreading wide, sending Isamu straight up through the atmosphere at hurtling speeds. Before him, Billy saw the explosions of the battle raging in front of the Space Base.

"Mark, are you still there?"

"Yeah." Another explosion rocked the Base. "He's pretty intent on knocking me down."

"Hey, wait for us!" The grid on Isamu's screens showed nine more green dots coming up from Earth. Dayleen appeared on the small screen at the bottom. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess it's time Mondo is sent packing!" Billy decided.

Within seconds, all the Vulcan cannons and triple-Machine Gun Cannons slid out from their covers, prepped and waiting. The eleven Ryders flew down, sending a barrage of deadly bullets streaming into the cloud of enemy fighters. Lights blazed out, the clouds of fires warping due to the solar winds.

Billy allowed a transmission through Mondo's face appeared, his metallic features set in an even uglier scowl. "Surrender, Sentinel or Earth will be destroyed!"

"Not on your life, Mondo!" Billy said.

"Then prepare for the death of your planet!" The transmission blinked out. Sensors within Isamu's optic sensors and satellite arrays picked up engines roaring to life within the base. The platform tilted, the bottom aiming straight at the blue planet. A hole opened up, a huge weapon sliding out.

"Billy, what is that?!" Yelled Gabriel as he dodged another set of attacks from the fighter planes.

"Mondo's going to destroy Earth!" Billy yelled as he looked on, the large weapon preparing to fire. He moved Isamu into the weapons path, sending all available Power into the ZERO system. He had designed special vents and ports along all the Ryders. His Ryder began to glow blue in the void of space, a single point between him and the Machine Empire's final weapon.

"Billy!" He heard Rebekkah's yell through the communication systems.

He formed a ball in his hands. Mondo's weapon fired.

A beam of black coursing fire shot directly at him. He threw his hands out, sending the beam straight into it. The two meet in the middle, blue versus black.

Alerts were flashing red. The metal supports around groaned under the pressure of that attack. The screen showed the other Sentinels were attacking the Space Base directly on, ignoring the fighter planes buzzing like bees.

He summoned more Power, a line of black flowing along the blue beam. With a yell, he threw it out. The twin beam pushed Mondo's beam back until it finally slammed into the weapons itself. Explosions went off, the Space Base burning.

"Billy, someone is escaping the Base!" Kayla reported. Billy saw it on his own screen; a red dot heading away.

"Leave them be."

"What if they return?" Scott asked.

"Then we'll be waiting for them." Dayleen answered.

The Space Base went up in a spectacular fireball.

"Not bad for the appearance of the Sentinel Commander don't you think?" Toni joked as they head back to Earth.

"I don't care. I want to go to sleep." Billy said, yawning. The rest of the Sentinels laughed.

"You know, as Linkin Park said; Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, puts your name in shame, cover up your face, you can't run the race, the pace is too fast you just won't last." Dayleen sang.

"I say that you are obsessed with that band." Mark replied.

"Well it's true. He messed with us, we messed back. He forfeited the game and he's now in shame." The cloud cover broke as they sped over the desert.

"I wonder what Zordon is going to say." Kayla said. The Ryders touched down. "After all, within three weeks, we sent the Machine Empire on the run."

The Sentinels dismounted their robotic counterparts as they were lowered into the ground by the large elevator into the Ryder Hanger bay.


	16. Are You Ready?

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: Are You Ready?_**

* * *

Machines sprang to life, the covers over the Hanger bays within the Power Chamber complex, opening to admit the Ryders back into the relative safety of the Chamber. The eleven Sentinel Ryders landed on the landing pad, the remaining machines retracting them all back into the dark. With another command, the primary machines reversed themselves, closing the bay doors.

Zordon watched as the landing pad docked with the floor, bolts sliding into place. Pride swelled within him as the Sentinels appeared. For to be so new at battling villains, they had surpassed all expectations, much like that of his other Chosen.

"Well, done. Billy. You and the Sentinels have soundly defeated the Machine Empire and their secret weapon that has destroyed so many other planets. I congratulate all of you on a job well done."

"Thanks, Zordon." All of the Sentinels looked up at him, helmets tucked under their arms.

Billy stepped forward. "What will happen to us now?"

Zordon gave a sigh, a new burden pressing down on him. "I have to regretfully inform you that we have received word of a new enemy, one that threatens not only Earth, but the entire universe as we know it. The Council of Eltar has received word that this new force has currently taken over a planetary system in the Draco Sector in only a few days, wiping out all native inhabitants. You will be deployed soon to face this new threat."

"Deployed? You mean like get on a ship and leave Earth for an unknown period of time deployed?" Ryan asked, shock covering his entire face.

"Yes. Dulcea has informed me the battle cruiser designed by Billy had been finished by both Aquitar and Triforia and is currently docked within the secret hanger bays on Phaedos. The Ryders on the other hand will be stored in a hanger dimension that I have created for the specific purpose of holding the Ryders in safety while not being used."

"What about the other Rangers, Zordon?"

"The Zeo power and the Neo power as the Powers of the Borrach Crystal is now called are no longer needed to protect Earth. Trey is now waiting on Phaedos as he will be traveling with you in your mission to meet this new threat in battle to carry the Zords of the two new teams that will also be traveling along side of you."

"So that's why he wasn't helping us." Jess stated.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Billy, the Turbo Powers have been completed and will be used if needed. Due to the importance of this news, the Sentinels will have approximately two days before departure to Phaedos. Rangers will leave the day after. To keep up the guise that you are Powerless, Billy, you will be sent with the Rangers in the Quest for the Shards."

"Of course, Zordon." Billy licked his lips. "What about our families, though, Zordon? If we will be gone for an indefinite amount of time, our parents will surely notice our disappearance." Billy pointed out.

"You will have to tell them."

"The Rangers too?" Toni asked.

"Yes."

"Zordon, you said that if anyone found out that we were Rangers, we would lose the protection of the Power."

"That is true, but the Neo and Zeo Shards will be powered by the Great Power which does not follow those three rules." The old mage looked at all of them. "This news has greatly upset all of you. I suggest tonight that you tell your parents and spend the last days well before heading to Phaedos."

"Okay, Zordon." The Ninjetti Sentinels teleported out.

* * *

Billy stared out the window, the sky outside lit up with the debris of the Space Base. Streaks of burning metal shooting in brilliant sparks, bursts of light igniting here and there. At the Juice Bar, he had been quiet, the others asking if anything had happened during the battle. He just said everything was fine and left.

Deployment.

Three days before he had to leave Earth.

Three days to tell his father that he was leaving to go fight a hidden war.

Billy leaned back against the window sill, thoughts flying through his head. Was it coincidence that he had built designs for a battle cruiser along with space-worthiness of the Ryders? And what about the ZERO system, something that had the potential which could only be shown in war? And what about his father, the only living relative he had after his mom died?

Downstairs he heard the front door open and close signaling his father was home. He looked back outside, the streaks reminding him of the dangers of having evil unchecked.

"Billy, I'm home." He could see his father in the doorway. "Son, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sighing Billy got up from where he sat on the window sill. Making sure the blinds were closed to block off any light, he turned to his father. "There's something I need to tell you, dad." His face told Hank Cranston that it was something serious that needed his full attention.

"Did something happen today?"

"I guess you can call it that." Billy looked at his dad. "There's no easy way to tell you this but I'm going somewhere and I probably won't make it back."

Disbelief and shock swept over his dad's face. "What do you mean you probably make it back?"

Billy showed him his communicator. "I was the Blue Morphin Ranger and now I'm the Sentinel Commander."

"You're a Power Ranger?" Disbelief was showing more on his dad's face.

Okay, so his dad didn't believe him. He morphed, the Ranger version molding to his form, helmet covering his face. He barely caught his father in time as he collapsed from shock. "Dad?!"

"You're a Ranger."

"Was, actually. I'm a Sentinel now." Billy carefully helped his dad to the floor of his bedroom. "Are you alright?" He asked as he demorphed.

"I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"I know how it feels. The first time I was freaked." Well, it was a partial lie. He was more intrigued by Alpha to complete be freaked when they had first meet Zordon. "Do you need some water or probably something a little stronger?"

"No, I'm fine." His father stared at him. "That kind of explains the bruises, cuts, and weird disappearances you have had these past few months."

"That would explain them." Bill sat next across from his father, arms draped over his bent knees. "Would you like hear the whole story?"

"It would help me." His father admitted.

Opening his mouth, Billy told him of the last three years starting with the release of Rita Repulsa. He told him of the battles, the beating they had gone through in the first fight, the lessons he learned from Zack, Jason, and later Tommy; the changing of the three Rangers and the loss of the Zord, Powers, and the rise of the Zeo team. He finally came to when he was taken to Phaedos with the others.

"And that's how I came to be the Sentinel Commander." Billy finished. The clock told him about two hours had passed. "The reason I didn't fight the last two-three weeks was because I didn't want my friend to find out that I could possibly be the Sentinel Commander. Of course, it didn't work out that way. My girlfriend almost got killed in the second to last battle and I couldn't take the chance it would happen again. I didn't know it was going to be the last battle."

"Girlfriend?" Hank's eyebrows rose at this.

Billy blushed. "Yes, girlfriend. She's the Sentinel of Love."

"Hmmm. When will I meet her?"

"I don't know. They'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Hank sighed. His only child was going to be heading off into space to fight. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his son was going to be a fighter of such proportions. His young life had been full of bullies and remarks that had made the shy child even shyer. If Billy left, there was a chance he could out there and he wouldn't even know it.

"Billy, part of me wants to keep you here, to stop you from heading out there." Hank lifted a hand when Billy opened his mouth to speak. "Let me finish. Part of me wants to keep you safe. Ever since I lost your mother, I have had a fear of losing you too. But seeing you talk about this has shown me that you will leave with them, no matter what. I won't stop you from going." Hank rested a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Remember this, Billy; both I and your mother are proud of the man that you have become. Just make sure you come back." He pulled his only son in an embrace. "I love you."

"Of course, dad. I love you too." Billy replied, tears trailing down his face.

* * *

Rebekkah's house was a small two story house with a well-manicured lawn. Billy was dressed in light brown slacks and a white shirt with a jean jacket on. He was nervous; after all, Rebekkah was his first serious relationship that had the potential to last long. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the heavy wooden door.

It opened showing Rebekkah standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hi, Beck."

"Good morning, Billy. My parents are waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Oh, goody." He muttered. Beck closed the door and he followed her into the dining room of the house. At the table sat a lovely woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Billy could immediately tell this was her mother as the resemblance was striking. Her father was standing behind her, dark hair trimmed military style and the stare of a harden soldier was in his dark brown eyes. Billy also noticed that there was a younger man who sat at the table with a buzz cut; A brother, maybe?

"Mom, dad, Daniel, this is my boyfriend, William James Cranston."

"Hello." Billy was unsure of what to say.

"So you are the one that's dating my little girl." The man stated, moving around the table to stand before Billy.

"Yes."

"How do I know that you are not using her for money or for reputation?"

"Dad?!"

"Eric?!"

Billy straightened his spine, staring right back. "I would never do that to her. She's too important to me."

Beck's father looked at him, sizing him up. "Beck, I think you picked a good one."

"What?!" Billy asked.

"I was testing you. After all, as her father, I do reserve the right." He held out his hand. "Eric Knight. This is my wife Catalina Knight and Beck's cousin Daniel Knight."

"Why don't you take a seat, Billy? I'll get the plates."

"My dad's like that, Billy. Years of service in the military," Beck said as they sat down. "Threat-assessing and all that stuff."

"I am not always like that, Beck. You just over exaggerate things."

"Yeah, right." Beck rolled her eyes.

"Would you like some eggs, Billy?" Daniel asked him.

"Yes, thank you. Are you a Marine?"

"Yeah, just finished my training at the moment. I have some time before I have to report to my first post. What gave it away?"

"The hair."

"At least I don't have to worry about hair styles and all that." Daniel said with a pointed look at Beck. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"How did you meet Beck?" Catalina asked.

Billy looked at Beck who shrugged. "I haven't told them yet."

The Wolf Ninjetti gave a sigh. "We meet over two months ago." He placed his silverware on the back on the plate. "This is going to seem like a shock to you but your daughter is the Sentinel of Love."

"The Sentinel of Love? Isn't that the new Rangers who showed up about four weeks ago?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm the Sentinel of Love." Rebekkah looked at her parents who stared at her back. "I was chosen by the Great Power to be a Sentinel."

"But you never wanted to learn self-defense and all that." Catalina stated.

Beck shrugged. "I know, mom. Billy has already started to give me lessons along with others and the Power also gives some basic moves when I morph."

Billy saw the stares he was receiving. "The reason I'm teaching her is that I'm the only one who knows the true identities of the Sentinels as the other Rangers have not been told yet and our mentor can't do that because he's-"

"He's basically a head in a cooler." Rebekkah interrupted.

"A head in a cooler?" Eric parroted.

"That's because in the last battle with Rita Repulsa, he was hit with a spell that had cast him into another dimension that he cannot escape from. He uses the inter-dimensional tube to be able to communicate with us in this dimension. Plus, it helps to sustain his life force as he is really old." Billy explained. "The other reason is that I'm a Sentinel, too. The Sentinel of Courage to be exact."

"The Sentinel Commander." Daniel stated. "It took him until the last battle to show up."

"The reason behind that is the Rangers know who I am and it seemed they tend to be caught in the battles between the Sentinels and the Machine Empire. They will have to go through a test for new Powers and I will have to test the new leader of the new team. They cannot know that I'm the Commander or they will not give it their all."

"So there will be a new team of Rangers?"

"Yeah. But mom, we just learned that a new evil threat has taken place in the galaxy that has the potential to destroy a planet with a single beam." She took in a breath. "Because of this, we are being deployed to head out to fight them and we probably won't be back for a long time until they are defeated."

"Deployed?" Daniel asked. "You mean like the military deployed?"

"Who will be going with you?"

"The two new teams of Rangers, the entire Sentinel Guard, the Gold Ranger and Zordon, the mentor of the Power Rangers." Billy ticked off on his fingers.

Eric looked at his daughter. "Beck, are you sure you want to do this? You have never liked fighting."

"I still don't but this is important. I won't back down." She said quietly.

Eric shook his head. "I know. Sometimes I wish I never joined the British military. But then I wouldn't have met your mom. I give you my blessing on both your relationship with him and your mission."

"Thanks, dad. I knew you would understand."

"Let's get back to eating; the food's getting cold." Catalina said, her hand wrapping around Beck's.

* * *

Billy walked into the Juice bar, heading straight to where the other Rangers were sitting. It had been two days since the destruction of the Space Base. People the last two nights had watched as the night sky was decorated with the burning remains entering the atmosphere. Some people were celebrating and rumors were flying that the mayor of the city wanted to throw another bash for them.

But Billy wasn't celebrating. For the past two days, he had been working on protecting the Sentinels and Rangers from the new threat they had learned. The Zeo Zords were being updated, rebuilt with the new advancements Billy was creating in the dead of night, final touches on the Power Chamber as it was going to be left with someone else he didn't completely trust, and the Turbo Powers were soon going to be activated, the Zords he was leaving like the original. He wasn't going to have anybody die on his watch.

"Oy, Billy!" The teen looked up to see Zack waving him over. Kim, Trini, and Jason were sitting at the table, the others not present.

"Hey, guys." Billy sat down, head resting in his hand.

"Man, what's got you down?" Jason asked, ordering another smoothie for his friend.

"Zordon's leaving." Well, that wasn't a lie as he was going to travel with the Rangers and the Sentinels but he couldn't tell them of the threat. At least, not yet.

"WHAT?!" The four original Rangers exclaimed. They blushed as they realized they had drawn the attention of the rest of Ernie's customers at them.

"Where's he's going?" Jason whispered.

"The Sentinels are leaving and Zordon and Alpha are going with them." Billy sipped at his smoothie. "They should be gone by the end of the weekend and someone is going to take his placer here."

"Is he going to say goodbye?" Trini asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Billy rubbed at his face. "I can't believe it's over."

"I agree on that. Two years and a half years we fought Rita and a year for the Machine Empire. Within three weeks, the Sentinels send the Empire packing." Jason shook his head. "I wonder if the appearance of the Sentinel Commander had anything to do with it."

To make things a little bit more believable, Billy let his head conk the table with a big thump.

"Billy?" Kim asked.

He lifted his head, squinting an eye at her. "Kim, what animal was I?"

"Oh!" Kim remembered. "That must make things difficult."

"It was uncomfortable standing there while the guy who had the same animal as me was talking to Zordon. I kept looking back at the old uniforms, wishing that I was him." Time to pour a little more on.

"I know how it feels, bro. I wish I was still the Red Ranger."

"I wish I still the Mastodon Coin." Zack turned to Jason. "But you have to agree they kicked ass, especially the Commander. He took down that monster all by himself!"

"Don't forget there were about two squads of cogs with him." Trini added.

"If I remember correctly, the other Sentinels had a monster and two squads against them as well!" Kim gave a snort. "The Sentinel of Hope was kicking butt the day before!"

"All I am saying is the Sentinel Commander is at or about the same level as me and Tommy, which is saying a lot." Jason said. "The only thing I'm wondering about is why he took three weeks to show up in battle."

Billy took the moment to sit up a little straighter, causing the others to look at him. "I heard Zordon say something about the Zeo Crystal." He whispered to them, leaning forward.

"The Zeo Crystal? But I thought that was destroyed." Trini asked him.

"Yeah, it was. Apparently though, Zordon had sent it to Dulcea and Ninjor to see if they can create new Powers with the Shards. I think they succeeded." He breathed out.

"But there's no point if there's no threat." Jason said with a frown.

"Zordon also told Alpha that a new threat was rising in another part of the galaxy which is the reason why he's leaving with the Sentinel. And I think, he's going to take two teams of Rangers with him." Billy made a face. "But only ten Rangers can be chosen and there are eleven ex-Rangers."

"That means one of us is not going to get a Power."

"This sucks." Zack said, leaning back.

"I know but he may not even choose ex-Rangers. We're too old." Kim told them all.

"He said he wanted Ranger experience; that it would be foolish to send in new Rangers against a very formidable enemy."

"They called Rita formidable but she was nothing except a pain in the ass." The others chuckled the moment it slipped out of Jason's mouth. "Well, it's true."

"When do you think Zordon will send out the call?"

"I don't know. He said soon though."

"Want to head to the park?" Zack said suddenly. "I want to do something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you guys want."

"How about a sparring sensation in Angel Grove Park? It's been a long time since we did that." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, it would feel like old times." Billy mused.

"Trying to capture our youth."

"Hey! Speak for yourself." Kim punched Zack on the arm as they got up, leaving the money on the table.

"Some things don't change, do they?" Trini told Billy and Jason.

"With those two, guess not." Jason said as they left, walking down the street to the Park.

"Watch it buster." Kim said, hands on hips. "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean I won't back down."

"I wonder what it was they fed you when you were in Florida." Jason teased, ducking as the ex-Pink Ranger took a swipe at his head.

"Humph, come over here and I'll show you."

Billy opened his mouth when they all began to feel a familiar sensation. "Uh oh." Was all he could say as they were swept up in a teleportation beam.


	17. Come Together

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen: Come Together_**

* * *

"No I'm serious. That's what my mom said when I told her that I was a Sentinel. _Hijo, no juegas con migo. Limpié su cuarto o tu no vas a jugar con sus amigos._" Mark said as he recounted his version of telling his parents about his identity.

"She thought you were joking?" Joseph laughed.

"Yeah, so to show her that I was actually the Sentinel of Honor I morphed. Then she started to scream and my dad came in. Obviously he thought someone was attacking her or something."

"What did he do? Toss you around?" Toni asked, leaning against him.

Mark rolled his eyes, remembering how his dad had wrestled him to the hard floor as his mom screamed in the back ground. "He tackled my ass to the ground. He stopped when he noticed that I was wearing bright colors. He stopped when the thought came to him that home invaders wouldn't wear such bright and rampant colors. It took a while to calm my mom down."

"You think for the Sentinel of Honor, they would have believed him without the visual." Dayleen remarked.

"Easy for you to say, my parents thought I was catching on fire so they started to spray me with the fire extinguisher. Lucky for me, I had my helmet on." Jessie said. "I guess that was my fault as I did it in the kitchen."

"Why do you guys have a fire extinguisher?" Scott asked.

"They're paranoid. And I mean really paranoid. In each car they have first aid equipped with everything from flares to emergency blankets. They're prepared for anything." Jessie replied.

"Billy and my parents took it well. I guess it's the fact that Billy's father trusts him and my family is military so they understand the concept of deployment." Beck said as she sipped her drink. "Did anybody's parents faint?"

"My dad went pale and my mom kind of went unresponsive. Does that count?" Scott said as everyone else shook their heads. "I never seen her so freaked out before."

"Oy, it looks like they are here, guys." Jessie said suddenly, pointing at a dark blur against the light tan of the sands of the beaches. All of them sensed Billy was among the group.

"Show time, guys." Dayleen stood up, gazing at the large group, dark eyes resting on the red clothed Zeo leader.

"What she means is she needs to get ready as her ass is gonna get whipped by Tommy." Joseph grinned as Dayleen sent him a death glare.

"You are so lucky I'm the Sentinel of Fortitude or I would have gone kung-fu on your ass, Romero."

"Jeez, I'm already getting death threats. Are you going to haunt me when you die?"

* * *

"Well, this looks oddly familiar." The ex-Red Zeo Ranger said as he brushed off beach sand from his pants.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, watching as the other ex-Rangers got up.

"Welcome to the planet Phaedos." Kim announced, waving her arms in a grand gesture. "If you follow us, we'll lead you the realistic forest adventure of your life time!" Kim gestured toward the large plateau standing in the distance.

"This is where we got our Ninjetti Powers!" Billy exclaimed excitedly, hoping that he wasn't overdoing it. "I think this means Zordon and Dulcea chose us to Quest for the ten Shards."

"Ten Shards! I thought the Zeo Crystal was destroyed and even then, they have only five Shards, Billy." Adam said in a solemn tone. Tanya saddled close to the ex-Zeo Green Ranger, knowing he was still somewhat hurting from the Power loss. She knew as she was going through the same thing.

"Yes, that's true but from what I heard in the Power Chamber, the Zeo Crystal was re-calibrated to accept the Great Power and that Lord Trey had found another similar Morphin Tool called the Borrach Crystal, which brings the count up to ten." At this point, Billy deflated. "But there are only eleven of us which means one of us will not be getting the Power." He pointedly looked at all of them.

"That is correct, William." A figure landed behind Billy who pretended to be startled. In fact, he had heard her for some time but the others couldn't now yet. "Dulcea!"

"It is good to see all of your familiar faces, Rangers." The Master Warrior said, pulling down her hood. "I see that Zordon has sent you here to Quest for both the Zeo and Neo Shards."

"Neo? I guess that's the name for the new Crystal." Billy mused.

"Correct." Dulcea swung her staff. "Come with me for tonight we shall find the Spirit Animal that will be your guide in your Quests."

* * *

It was déjà vu all over again.

The Rangers were in a semi-circle around the pit fire, Dulcea standing before them. The full moon was behind her, framed by the temple ruins and floating above the monolith.

"Each of us has a Spirit Animal, waiting to be awakened. Some of you will need to find it again due to the use of Zeo Powers. But I have faith in all of you." Dulcea pulled some of her special powder. "Close your eyes and look into your souls."

They closed them and Dulcea breathed the powder into the flames. Once again, the flames roared up high, flickering in a spiritual mist. Colors swirled around them all. Billy could feel what was happening; he could sense it through his Sentinel Powers.

The breath of the Wolf ghosted over his skin, moving to caress his form. The whisper of a silky coat past his fingers, the soft falls of an animal echoed in his ears. Billy smiled, moving as if to caress the back of the firm neck of his beloved Spirit.

In his mind's eye, he saw the Wolf turn to him, amber eyes glowing in the twilight of the Ninjetti Ruins. _I am still with you, young Cub. Never again will you be parted from the Pack!_ The great grey and white head turned toward the other Rangers, an inner fire burning within its eyes. _Look as the rest of your beloved Pack join you in the fight to come!_

Billy was shocked to see a maelstrom of colors swirling around them; blue, bronze, tan, yellow, black, green, white, all of the colors imaginable, churning with a fierceness he had only seen in himself. The wisps of color rolled across their skin, flowing with their bodies' natural energy and chi. Then they began to take shape, forming figures Billy had only seen on TV. In his mind's eye, he could see his friends taking their animal shape.

With a gasp, he opened his eyes.

He felt the Ninjetti outfit over his form, thankfully a complete Blue so the others wouldn't find out the truth. Sighing he looked at the others and his eyes widened in shock. Instead of two red, two yellow, one green, two blues, two blacks, and one pink, there now stood one red, one orange, one yellow, one green, one blue, one purple, one black, one white, one pink, and one bronze. Something had definitely gone wrong. Later he was going to have to talk to Ninjor, Dulcea, and Zordon to see what had gone wrong.

Dulcea stepped before Aisha who was decked out in Yellow and Brown. "Once again, Aisha, you are the Yellow Bear, fierce and unstoppable."

"Yellow and Brown huh? Cool." Aisha grinned, hands on hips as she looked up at Dulcea.

Zack stood before her. "Zackary, energetic and happy, your guide is the playful Purple Mongoose."

"Alright!" Zack touched his medallion, dressed in Purple and Yellow. "I was betting on the Otter or something like that though I wanted to keep my original color."

"Tommy, you are the White Falcon, winged Lord of the skies." Tommy was covered in a White Ninjetti outfit, touched with Green.

"It's good to be the Falcon again."

"Kimberly, you are the Pink Crane, graceful and light as a feather." Kim was in a Pink Ninjetti outfit, White highlighting the uniform.

"Resembles my old uniform, don't you think?"

"Rocky, once again you are the Red Ape, smart and powerful." Red and Blue made up Rocky's outfit, making him look like he was wearing a tie-dye outfit.

"I missed this though I could have done without the hippy look."

"Trini, you are the Orange Lynx, agile yet calm." Trini was covered in an Orange outfit, Tan highlights on hers.

"Somehow, I had a feeling I was going to be a feline animal."

"Billy, you are the Blue Wolf, cunning and swift." He gave a small smile; out of all the others, he was the only one in a one-color custom. He was already getting looks from the others.

"Tanya, you are the Blue Gazelle, serene and energetic." Hers had a Blue Ninjetti outfit with White highlights on hers.

"Kat, you have the Green Eagle, strong and wary."

"I finally have my own Spirit Animal." Kat said, fingers skimming over her medallion.

"Adam, you are the Black Frog." Adam was covered in a Black Ninjetti outfit with Yellow.

"Ha, I'm the Frog Prince again." He grinned, his outfit Black with Yellow highlights.

"Jason, you are the mighty Bronze Lion, strong in both mind and spirit." Jason's uniform was fitted with a Bronze color, the highlights in Red.

Dulcea smiled, walking back to the altar. "Now that you have your Spirit Animals nothing can stop you. Tomorrow, you will Quest for the Neo and Zeo Shards. Only then will make it back." She warned them grimly. "None can step down for then the Powers will not allow the rest of you to Quest, I'm afraid. I wish you well on your journey." Dulcea smiled at them before turning into the Green Owl, giving a call as she flew away.

"I guess we bunker down for the night." Jason looked at all of them, not believing they were so close to receiving the Great Power, the monolith a dark shadow in the night.

* * *

"Nothing has changed!" Rocky said as he flew up and over as a shadow warrior rushed him, katana held high.

"Here you go!" Adam used his foot to send a rock straight into the black mask of another, bringing him down with a crack. "Ouch, that has got to hurt."

Billy and Kim back-flipped, trying to put some distance between them and their opponents, coming to rest next to Tommy who was using a rough straight branch as a weapon. "This is way tougher then I remember." Billy said performing a round-house kick.

"Si-ki-yah!" Tommy yelled, sweeping the legs of one warrior and bringing the staff down on the shoulder of another, driving the warrior to its knees.

"Lights out!" Kim slammed her foot into the warrior's jaw.

Jason and Trini were going after another group of warriors that were heading straight for Zack, Tanya, and Kat who were surrounded by many of them. Using their martial arts training, they set up attack that distracted them as the cornered trio escaped through the vines hanging from the trees.

"Thanks, Jase!"

"No problem!" Jason grunted out, slamming his fist dead center.

They were almost through when a roar sounded.

"That does not sound good." Kat said exhaustion and accent making it difficult to understand. "What else could possibly want with us?"

"I would say a giant fire-breathing dragon that's currently heading our way!" Kim yelled.

The giant overgrown lizard plundered right through the vegetation, spitting fireballs at them. The shadow warriors had long since disappeared, taking their fallen comrades with them. Bright eerie yellow eyes peeked out from an ugly green face, the wings shredded and torn. Behind the monster, the Questing Rangers could see the tail was long, about a hundred yards long that spiraled and twirled.

"Not good." Tanya said as she turned around with the rest of the gang and made a beeline for the monolith.

"I don't remember this the last time!" Rocky leapt over a small stream, stumbling as he ran up the embankment.

"Dead dinosaurs are way better when handling. At least they didn't breathe fire." Aisha said, dodging low branches and roots. "At least they were slow!"

Another stream of fire seared over them.

_Get ready._ Billy stumbled from the shock. It was Dulcea's voice. Get ready for what? He thought to himself.

His question was answered as he felt the ground lurch beneath him, causing him to stumble. Before anybody could do anything, the monster's long neck swept him up, the toothy jaws closing around the fallen Ranger with a snap and hiss.

"Billy!"

The Rangers could do nothing except to continue running. Shock filled their bodies as they tried to stay one step in front of the dragon. The road came to an end when the ground fell away into a waterfall, the cliff over two hundred yards high. Without a single thought, they jumped, the dragon snapping its jaws in the open air.

* * *

Dulcea watched from her post in the Temple of the Ninjetti as the remaining ten teens stumbled into the sacred grounds. They believed their companion to be dead when in fact he was preparing for the trial that was going to occur between him and the chosen leader of the Neo team while Dayleen was going to go against the leader of the Zeo team; the former student going against his longtime friend and teacher. With a sigh, she stepped from the shadows before the altar where the two Crystal floated, their light a dim glow in the gloom of the Temple.

"Dulcea, I thought you said you couldn't leave the Plateau because you'd begin to age more rapidly than Zordon." Aisha said when they caught sight of the Master Warrior.

"I am afraid that I had to deceive you all. Ancient traditions of the Ninjetti, I'm afraid."

"Of course." Aisha replied with a frown.

"What about Billy? He was eaten by one of the dragons that seemed intent on eating us."

"Young Ape, you must understand that the Powers deemed Billy was not suitable for the Zeo or the Neo Powers."

"What happened to him, Dulcea?" Jason demanded, fear bubbling up in his stomach. "Where is he?"

"I cannot say, Jason."

"He isn't dead, is he Dulcea?" Kim whispered. Dulcea didn't reply, knowing they would automatically assume the worst.

"The only you must worry at the moment, Rangers are the Neo and Zeo Powers." The Zeo Crystal flared, the light swirling with the colors of the Red, White, Pink, Blue, and Green.

"Kimberly, you are the Pink Crane and holder of the Zeo Crystal Pink."

"Rocky, you are the Red Ape and holder of the Zeo Crystal Red."

"Tanya, you are the Blue Gazelle and holder of the Zeo Crystal Blue."

"Kat, you are the Green Eagle and the holder of the Zeo Crystal Green."

"And Tommy, you are the White Falcon, leader of the Zeo Team and the holder of the Zeo Crystal White."

"Zack, you are the Purple Mongoose and wielder of the Neo Shard Purple."

"Trini, you are the Orange Lynx and wielder of the Neo Shard Orange."

"Adam, you are the Black Frog and wielder of the Neo Shard Black."

"Aisha, you are the Yellow Bear and wielder of the Neo Shard Yellow."

"And Jason, you are the Bronze Lion, overall leader and wielder of the Neo Shard Bronze."

The two Crystal flared, the Power within them arching toward their holders. When the light faded, two of the newly Chosen Rangers weren't wearing the armor of their station.

"Dulcea, I though you said they chose us?" Tommy asked as he noticed they were still in their Ninjetti uniforms.

"True, they have accepted you but you must go through an additional test." Dulcea said stepping off to the side as two new people walked in. The Rangers immediately saw they were the Sentinel Commander and Captain. "Tommy, you must fight the Captain and Jason, you must fight the Commander. Tommy, you are first." The Master Warrior pointed down a path that led from the brightly lit Temple to the shadows beyond. "Follow the path and you will be lead directly to the arena."

"See you guys." Tommy walked to the edge, entering the dark path with the Sentinel Captain in front.

The minutes ticked by. Kim was worried about the boyfriend, staring at the Sentinel Commander who stood quietly near the edges of the Temple. The other Rangers didn't feel like talking. Kim guessed some were still reeling from the loss of Billy on the way. About one hour passed when the time came for the next battle.

At that moment, a gong sounded in the Temple. Dulcea looked at the Sentinel Commander who stood up straight. Turning to the other Rangers, she informed them. "Tommy has defeated the Sentinel Captain. Jason, it is your turn."

_I need to win this. _Jason told himself as he entered the dark pathway. He moved behind the Sentinel Commander, watching the other Ninjetti's movements. They were relaxed, easy yet tense. _I can't lose this fight. Man, Billy, I wish you were here. _

The two combatants entered out in the lighted arena, dozens of small floating balloons high above them. They stepped out into the middle, facing off against each other.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked him.

"Yes." The Sentinel Commander told him, his voice carrying the deeper tones of the Wolf. He fell into an offensive fighting stance. Jason followed suit. A second later the same gong rung out, announcing the beginning of the battle.

Circling each other, they searched for an opening, a slight off balance step, the lowering of a crucial limb. Jason was the first to start the battle.

Jason stuck out, his bladed left hand speeding toward the Commander's neck. The Wolf Ninjetti redirected it away from him with his right then struck out with his right leg for the middle. Jason twisted his hip coming into contact with the Sentinel's foot. The two broke apart. They circled again. The Commander then leaped, his leg kicking up toward Jason's chest but Jason blocked with both hands. The Sentinel kicked out with the other as his first kick was blocked, still in the air. Jason's head snapped back as his foot came into contact. The Commander landed as Jason stumbled back.

Pressing his new found advantage, the Wolf Ninjetti went on the offensive. He sent a quick flurry of punches at Jason's upper body. Jason caught his wrist, bending the other combatant's arm at the elbow and forcing it behind the Commander's neck. Using his right leg, Jason swept the Sentinel's left, slamming him down to the floor. On his back, the Wolf Ninjetti retaliated with a kick, hitting Jason's shoulder. The Lion Ninjetti rolled away, crouching a few feet away.

The Commander back-flipped to his feet, turning around.

They came together again, throwing punches, swipes; slamming elbows, knees, and kicks but the fight continued as they countered each move with another. Sweat began to pour into their eyes, the Ninjetti outfits sticking to their backs as they moved across the arena. The fight came to an end when Jason, who was tired from the trek across the Neola jungle and the loss of his best friend, over-reached. The Sentinel stuck out with a palm strike to Jason's chest as he hooked Jason's over-extended leg with his own. The Lion Ninjetti slammed hard to the ground, his head cracking against the hard-packed dirt. The Commander followed, driving his knee into Jason's side, closing his hand around Jason's throat as he raised his other hand for a direct hit to the face.

Jason closed his eyes, turning away.

The blow never came.

The gong sounded, sending the message the battle had ended.

The pressure around his neck and his side disappeared. Jason opened his eyes to see the Sentinel Commander standing above him, hand extended. Without a word, Jason accepted, the other helping him up to his feet.

Voices sounded as the other Rangers came down the path, Tommy in the lead.

"Jase, man, are you alright?" The Falcon Ninjetti skidded to a stop before his friend, eyes gazing over the new bruises and cuts peeking from underneath the clothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Shit, I thought they did away with you." Zack muttered.

"I doubt that as I am told the Spirits of the Ninjetti accept Jason as the leader of the Neo team." The Commander told him.

"Man, I wish Billy was here." Rocky said quietly, touching his outfit.

"Oh he is here, Rangers. Do not fear." Dulcea appeared, Staff in hand.

"How can that be, Dulcea? Billy was eaten by that big lizard." Aisha remembered how the quiet teen was caught by the dragon in its large jaws.

"He is fine."

"Fine?! He got eaten." Adam nearly yelled.

"What she means is that I'm right here." The Commander suddenly announced. He reached up and began to slip off his mask and hood. The others gasped when they saw his face.

"Billy?" Jason croaked out, seeing the dark blonde hair and the hazel-green eyes.

"Hi, Jase."


	18. Within My Heart Are Memories

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: Within My Heart Are Memories_**

* * *

Jason stood there, mouth slightly ajar as he took in the sight before him. Billy was there in the black and blue Ninjetti outfit of the Sentinel Commander, the symbol of the Wolf and Crest of Courage gleaming in the buckle of the belt. His little 'brother'.

"Guys?" Billy watched warily as Rocky inched closer to him. He was startled when the new Red Zeo Ranger poked him in the chest, with a slight expression of curiosity on his face.

"Is that really you?" Rocky asked him, trying to gauge if Billy was a clone or controlled by an outside source. He poked Billy again in the shoulder. It felt like Billy, right? Rocky glanced him over, comparing the features of the teen before him to the friend he knew. It was all matching up. If it looked like Billy, acted like Billy, then it must be Billy.

The poking was getting old and his shoulder was starting to hurt. "Yeah, it's me, guys." Billy demorphed, the Ninjetti outfit melting into his regular clothes.

"You're the Sentinel Commander?" Zack asked after recovering his ability to speak and think again.

"You'd think they'd get it by now." Dayleen groaned as the rest of the Sentinels entered the brightly lit arena, stepping onto the dirt-packed floor from the carved stairs. "Damn, he kicked my ass all over the place. You could have warned me." She stretched her back, the spine cracking in a couple of places loudly. Joseph grinned quietly at her back.

"I did and don't do that; it's annoying." Billy said, crossing his arms.

"Right. I don't think you mentioned he has a very high kick that packs a lot of punch." Dayleen rubbed at her jaw where Tommy's spin kick had connected with her face, knocking her out cold. She had woken up with him bending over her, a worried expression on his face.

Billy only rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is the rest of the Sentinels." The Rangers all cocked their eyebrows as Rebekkah made her way to Billy's side, wearing her silver and orange Ninjetti uniform.

"See, I told you so!" Rocky crowed at the Black Frog Ninjetti, grinning that his suspicion was correct. Adam grumbled shaking his head at Billy's curious glance.

"What happens now?" Jason asked, motioning toward Billy for a talk later with him after the other leave them alone, finally getting over the initial shock.

"I will be bringing your families to Phaedos so you can say your final farewells." Dulcea appeared, startling the Rangers slightly "You all now have an important mission that cannot be ignored. You must all decide whether you will leave with your fellow comrades on a perilous journey or you will stay behind."

"Don't you hate it when she does that?" Gabriel asked them, trying to calm his heart down.

"Keeps us on our toes, definitely." Zack agreed.

"What journey?" Trini asked, wondering if it was the same mission Billy was talking about when they were on Earth in the Juice Bar.

"That will be explained tomorrow when your parents will be present." Dulcea informed them all.

"You will be bringing our families here, Dulcea?" Aisha asked, thankful that she'll be able to say bye to her family. It would have wracked her day and night if she didn't say good bye before disappearing on a secret mission out into outer space

"Yes. If you need me I will be close by." Dulcea once again slipped back into the shadows, melting from view.

The group headed back to the Ninjetti Temple where sleeping mats had been placed out for them to sleep in. Dozens of little fires here and there, some in braziers and others in pits, lit up the ancient temple, providing warmth and light for them all.

The Sentinels went to work, collecting edible berries for dinner. Billy noticed that Jason and Tommy were anxious to talk to him so he slipped off a ways from the others, heading a little deeper into the dense trees. A second later he was joined by his old friends.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Jason asked quietly, not wanting to his hurt his friend.

Billy raked a hand through his hair. "You'd all probably have a guilt trip that I was snatched from underneath your noses because I know how you guys are. Also, Dayleen and I wanted to build bonds within the team first before meeting up with you guys. At first, they were kind of apprehensive of meeting you all considering you have a great deal more knowledge of martial arts than them and to them, you all seemed a little larger than life."

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. "That's a pretty lame excuse man. We could have helped you teach them to fight than you could do by yourself." Tommy then winced, realizing how that sounded. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

Billy shrugged it off. "I knew what you meant. I'm just saying that we felt it was better to keep the secret to ourselves first."

"You did a pretty good job of teaching them the basics." Jason praised. "Now that we all know whose who, we can train together." Jason cocked his head. "So, how does it feel to the Sentinel Commander, bro?"

"Worrisome and terrifying, not to mention a little joyful at being back on the front lines." Billy said truthfully. "I hated it that I was stuck in the Power Chamber while the rest of you guys risked your necks trying to protect us from harm. It killed me that I couldn't be there with you in the battle to watch your back. Right now, I'm still easing into these new Powers, including the use of the blades. Jase, Tommy, how did you guys do this when you were leaders? Know when to act, when to retreat, how to approach situations?"

"A lot of observing the battlefield and the wellbeing of my teammates." Jason told the Sentinel Commander. "The first time we went into battle, I was using a lot of gut feelings and experience filtering in from the Power itself. And don't let the person you are fighting know that you are hesitant to do something, or that you have no idea what the hell you are doing. They'll pick up on it and they act on it."

"Same thing goes for me, though with a little luck mixed in." Tommy confessed. "You just follow your instincts. You also need to have an open mind when others are trying to tell you something that possibly you might have missed. Like when I let you guys talk on the battle field while we're fighting a monster." Tommy said, remembering the times when the other Rangers, mostly Billy alerted him to a small detail that he had missed during the chaotic fights.

Billy sighed. "There are times were I wish I was once the Blue Ranger and not the Sentinel Commander. I would feel more comfortable if I had my double lance than having two Katanas I have no training handling."

"I can help you there." Tommy said, referring to his own training with a Katana blade. "You know though, how did you and Rebekkah really get together." The taller boy winked at the Wolf Ninjetti who blushed and coughed slightly. The White Falcon Ninjetti suspected the tale about them meeting during study session was a cover up for the truth about the Sentinels.

"You are not going to leave us hanging." Jason said, catching on to what Tommy was asking.

"I'll tell you at the moment that it was simply innocent."

"Okay, innocent I can do." Tommy said unconvincingly.

Billy glared at the Falcon Ninjetti, who grinned. "Keep it up and I will tell Kimberly about the time at the beach." The grin disappeared. "I guess you can say I was attracted to her since I meet her on the Quest to the Temple of the Sentinels. We finally really noticed each other during the lessons I was giving in the Power Chamber. Suffice to say, I didn't do anything until she asked me out after that battle and you guys know the rest."

Their conversation was interrupted when Rebekkah came up. "You guys can help out instead of standing there." She had a feeling they were talking about her though she wasn't going to ask.

"What would you like us to do?" Billy's attention had immediately shifted toward Rebekkah which the other two Rangers noticed with a smile inside.

"Help collect the wood. I want to have enough to last the night."

The Falcon and Lion Ninjetti grinned as Rebekkah pulled Billy back into the chaotic operations happening at the camp's center.

"He has it bad." Jason chuckled.

"Yup, he does and she'll keep him line. Hopefully, he won't be spending that many hours in his lab anymore." Tommy agreed.

"But he'll probably spend a lot time up at night still."

"Stuck on the ship with absolutely no parental supervision." The Red Lion and White Falcon Ninjetti grinned at each other. It was sure going to be interesting.

* * *

Dulcea watched as the families of both the Sentinels and Ranger mingled, knowing this might be the last farewell for a long time, possibly forever. Earlier in the morning, she had brought the families of the Sentinels and Rangers over. Once they were all over the shock, Ninjor and Dulcea had delivered the details and importance of their mission into the universe with Lord Trey, Zordon, and Alpha Five. She had also revealed there was a chance that they could all be killed or maimed permanently.

Some of the Rangers' families weren't taking the news well and from her position, she could see Rocky and Kimberly's families were trying to persuade their children not to go, even asking them to give up their position on the teams. They were arguing or rather trying to persuade their parents they were going whether if they gave permission or not.

The Master Warrior sighed. If only the war had not begun once again, they would never have to call to perform their duties. But it did and now they were being called to Duty. If one wanted peace, then one must prepare for war.

"Dulcea, I have word from the Council of Eltar." Ninjor came behind her, wearing his daily clothing and not his suit of armor.

Dulcea turned to her brother. "What news do they bring?"

"Duamutef has been captured and is being held in the newly conquered world. They wish for the Sentinels to infiltrate the fortress and retrieve him. That is the reason why he wasn't able to come and overlook the handling of the Crystals. He was ambushed on his way to Eltar."

"The Sentinels will have to do it alone. The Rangers' Powers are not equipped with the abilities the Sentinels have." If only the Rangers would learn how to channel the Great Power without the use of the Morphers. That was one great disadvantage of the Rangers. They were taught how to channel any Power through a device. The Great Power if taught properly could be summoned without the use of any such device, connecting through one's spirit and flowing through the body. The use of a Morpher would inhibit the ability to do so which caused much frustration on Dulcea's part. Maybe the Sentinels would be able to teach the Rangers on how to do so with the help of Zordon.

"I have misguiding of sending the Sentinels in, Dulcea. They have not been properly trained in the usage of their powers. They cannot access their special techniques. They will be basically defenseless."

"We cannot leave Duamutef in the hands of the Legions, Ninjor. He knows too much about the Crystals, Earth, and Zordon. They might break him and learn about what has happened here." Dulcea told him. "Everything we have worked for will be lost."

"They are so young, Dulcea. We cannot expect anything if we hand them a difficult mission and expect them to accomplish it so early in their time. They need to be eased into it. . ." Ninjor tried to express his feelings on this, trying to get her to see his point of view.

"Time is what we don't have, Ninjor. We can only hope for the Sentinels to succeed. I do agree with what you are trying to say but time is a factor we cannot ignore. Duamutef must not be allowed to stay within the Dark Legion's grasp."

"Yes, I know but I still don't agree with it."

"Neither do I but Duty requires the Sentinels to succeed nonetheless."

* * *

Hank Cranston watched as his son talked to Marcella and Eduardo DeSantos, trying to get them to see the importance of their mission. He smiled sadly, remembering the times when his boy was small, shy, and unassuming; when he wore grass stained overalls, glasses askew on his nose; when Billy was teaching his friends lessons they did not understand; when he was just an infant, no more than a few minutes old, covered in blood, screaming his lungs out. Now, he was one of the leaders of the Power Rangers, ready to take the battle elsewhere. Now, he was an adult, prepared to face the horrors and blessings of what was called life since time began and when words were formed.

"They've grown up haven't they?" Jack Scott said quietly, walking up behind Hank. Jack knew all about responsibility, having been a police officer for fifteen years can teach one many life lessons.

"Yes, they have. I remember quite clearly when Kim, Zack, Jason, Billy, and Zack loved to play Frisbee in the park without a care in the world."

"Bruised arms, bleeding knees, cut fingers." Marjorie Scott came up, sliding her arm through her husband's arm. "I wish they were still little, so we could hide them from what they have to do. I don't want them going out there. But I know that if I do that, they will hold that against me and I know I can't do that to them."

"There are times that I wish I didn't teach Billy so well in how to care for others."

They saw as Rocky's parents finally accepted the situation, Marcella hugging her son, tears trailing down her face. Rocky was telling her something in Spanish, possibly trying to quell her fears. Billy was off to one side, an expression of longing on his face as he gazed upon mother and son.

"I don't think my son will ever get over the loss of his mother." Hank turned to the Scotts. "Do you think he ever will?"

"No, I don't think so. Losing a mother at that age will forever scar him. But he's done well with coping with it and moving forward. Oh, what do we have here?" Jack let out a small laugh as he saw Rebekkah heading toward Billy. "Who is that?" Jack could see the connection between the two.

"She's the Sentinel of Love; Rebekkah Knight." The young boyfriend and girlfriend moved off, leaving the DeSantos with their son who was freely crying now. "They've been together for a week now."

"Young love." Marjorie commented, thinking back when she had met her husband at one of her sister's parties. Of course, it did take her about two weeks to get over the anger she felt toward him after what had happened but she wasn't going to tell anybody. Not even the priest.

"So, how many couple does that make; two?"

"Three." Hank answered. "There's Kimberly and Tommy, Billy and Rebekkah, and Mark Ramirez and Toni Alanis."

"Who are they?" Jack only brought up fuzzy images but nothing quite solid.

"They are the Sentinels of Honor and Hope, I believe." Hank pointed them out to the couple. "And I believe there might be possibility

"Who would have thought our sons and daughters would be the spandex-clad super heroes of Angel Grove?" When the Power Rangers had first appeared in the city of Angel Grove, jokes were flying around the older residents, commenting on the clothing and appearance of how they looked like in the tight, brightly-colored spandex. Marjorie herself had even laughed at how they appeared. Something she wasn't even going to tell her son.

"I don't think anyone would have guessed, Marge." Jack pulled her closer. "But it now explains for their sudden disappearances and wounds."

"Makes me feel stupid that we didn't put one and one together to get two." Hank mused, remembering the times when Billy came back home with some extraordinary bruises on days when the Rangers' battles were extremely bad.

"How were we supposed to know?" Marjorie grinned. "After all, we never expected our children to lie to us and we would have never believed them if they told us the truth."

"Good point." The three parents laughed.

* * *

Billy let Rebekkah guide him away from the crying DeSantos family, grateful to get away. "Thanks for the save, Beck."

"You looked like you were a deer caught in the headlights of a coming car while at the same time, trying to charge it down." Beck looked at him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"First off, I would have believed that except I saw the expression on your face. Second, Kim told me about your tendency to say that you are fine when you are not. Third, I have this feeling that something's bothering you."

Billy inwardly groaned, somewhat knowing Kim would have told Beck about his little slip of the mouth. He shook his head. Should her tell her? He had never voluntarily told anyone what he had felt that day or even now, ten years later. Most of the people that knew him told others that he had a tendency to keep things inside. Billy looked at his hands, weighing the pros and cons. Finally giving a sigh he looked straight out toward the ocean.

"When I was eight years old, my mother and I were heading toward where my father worked. We were going to go out to eat for lunch. We didn't know there was a high speed chase going on, heading toward our direction. The proximity of the high-risers made one confused as to where the sirens were coming from. We turned onto the street my dad's office was located when the suspect fled right by us, clipping our car. We swerved right into oncoming police cruisers. Our car rolled forward by the momentum, flipping over and over. We came to a rest two hundred yards away. I was little and I wasn't a medical doctor. It was later I found out that my mom had suffered extensive internal injuries, including the rupture of her liver. I only knew that my mother was dying in front of me. It was a while before the firefighters used what they called the 'Jaws of Life' to pull me out of the wreckage. My father was there, being held by officers, hoping that we both made it out alive. It wasn't meant to be." Billy looked at her, tears sparkling in his eyes. "When I saw Rocky with his mom hugging him, I wished that my mom was here, holding me. I still miss her." Billy let his head fall onto Beck's shoulder, crying. "There are times when I wonder if what I have done so far would have made her proud."

Beck looked at him. "She would have been proud, Billy. You're graduating from high school. You have your family around you and you have great friends. And on top of that, you are the leader of a team that fights for the protection of others. Any mom would have been proud."

"Do you believe in God, Beck?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I've never had a reason to believe." She answered truthfully.

Billy stared out to where the sun of Phaedos was raising slowly toward midday. "My friends would say that I'm a scientist all the way through. This has to happen for this to occur. Everything must have a logical explanation for every single phenomenon. But when my mom died, I began to believe that after I died, I would meet her again. And that we could talk over everything that we missed doing together." Billy turned to Beck, his eyes intense with the feeling flowing through him. "I believe that there must be something after our hearts has stopped beating, after our brain stops to function, that somehow, in some undefined way, that we'll live on. How, I don't know."

"Maybe, Billy. Maybe she's just waiting for the time you will be able to talk to her. Which I hope is in about fifty years or so." Beck gave him a watery smile. "I plan on being with you for a long time, Billy."

"So, do I." The two young adults leaned against each other, each giving and receiving comfort from the other as the sun of Phaedos rose higher into the blue sky.


	19. Moving into Play

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Original Female Character  
**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The Zeo Crystal has been destroyed. Now, former Rangers have been called to retake up the mantel to protect Earth.  
**Notes:** Set in Zeo Season  
**Series/Sequels:** Immortal Evanescence

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Moving into Play_**

* * *

Duamutef coughed, the pain in his sides flaring throughout his body. He had been en-route to Eltar for an update on the Sentinels when his ship had been invaded by forces from the Dark Legions. His only hope was that the sub-space emergency distress call he had activated had been picked up by an ally and reported to the Council.

For the past three weeks he had been tortured by the mercenaries who had taken pleasure in his suffering. Very few of parts of his body was still free of the agony he was experiencing. Any further thinking was interrupted by the opening of the cell door, light pouring into the small dank cell.

"So, Duamutef, are you ready to tell us everything?" The familiar slimy voice came, its dark edges scratching against Duamutef's ears. "We know the Sentinels have been called back to service along with the less elite Neo and Zeo powers. I have spies in every part of the universe." The shadow moved closer, ending right before the chained Duamutef.

Duamutef spat at the ground before the dark shadow, hatred burning in his eyes. "Do you really think I will tell you anything? I wouldn't even tell you about my recipe for a well known meal!"

The dark shadow laughed. "Ah, you haven't changed at all. I wonder what your wife would have said at that."

"Don't you dare bring her up?" Duamutef snarled at him.

"Ah, have I hit a sore point? I can sill remember the memory of tearing her apart, limb by limb. Your children's screams, I can still hear as I gave them to my unsatisfied soldiers and slaves who had fought for so long without the comfort of being close to someone." The shadow laughed as Duamutef screamed obscenities at him. "Yes, I can still remember those good times. DO you still remember when you found them on your conquered home planet?"

Duamutef snarled. "I will dance upon your grave when you are finally destroyed."

"So you believe the Council will send someone to save you." The shadow moved away. "I can only hope they send the Sentinels at least. More so if they send the Neo and Zeo Teams as well. You see, I have set up a trap to kill them all the moment they step foot into my lair. Once they are all dead, I will hang up their bodies on the gateway to the entrance."

"They will be able to see right through it." Duamutef said, confidant in William's ability to command.

"We shall see." The shadow turned around, dark robes sifting on the floor. "There is one thing else that is also bothering me. You see, I have heard of a rumor about the Ninjetti, concerning their Emperor and Empress. That when the Sentinels are found, it will be their Commander who find the heirs to the throne of the long forgotten Empire."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Duamutef stated his voice indifferent. But inside was another matter altogether. For he knew the rumor was true. The Sentinel Commander's job was to find and protect the heirs enough for them to resurrect the Ninjetti Empire. With the heirs, the Sentinels, and the two Ranger teams, the rumor states the rise of the Ninjetti Empire would come again in the dark times of war. He could not let the heirs or Commander to fall into the Legions' hands. For that would mean the chance of the Ninjetti Empire's resurrection would not come. Or worse; the Empire would be turned to side of evil, an even worse fate.

The shadow said nothing as he left the chambers.

* * *

On the planet of Phaedos, NSS Dead Reckoning lifted from its hanger bay near the Ninjetti Ruins into the atmosphere as the families of the Ninjetti Sentinels and the Rangers watched in pride, awe, and hope. Hope that they would all come back safe and sound.


End file.
